


At the heights in Overdrive

by soreto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Drama & Romance, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid France, Light Dom/sub, Love Triangles, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sorry Not Sorry, even with france, mildly bondage, not explicit tough, top Switzerland, yes - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: [Multiple pairing (Edelweiss y SwisFra), AU]En la cima, o para llegar a ella, muchas veces se debe construir ese sendero desde pequeño, Vash Zwingli era el más claro ejemplo. Estaba al frente de una de las ramas del consorcio de su padre, con una niñez que unicamente fue moldeada para lograr eso, siempre bajo las expectativas de su padre.Por supuesto, Vash se encuentra con dos hombres en su vida que le dan la libertad que necesita. Los secretos y su vida personal son unicamente suyos.Pero para encontrar el amor, es un poco más que jugar y poder, quizás ir en sobre marcha.





	1. As long, as is my own

Basch siempre pensó que su cuarto era como un baúl enorme de prístinas paredes, cama lujosa, y ventanas enormes que desparramaban siempre luz suficiente para que no hubiese hora del día en que no estuviera iluminado.

Y sin embargo, las cuatro paredes permanecían indemnes a él, sombrías.

Él, toda su vida se la pasó dentro de un espacio determinado, con tanto control sobre su vida proporcional a la nula cantidad de felicidad, que descubrió había después en su familia.

—Debes ocuparte de tus lecciones, jugar puedes hacerlo después —repitió su padre incesantemente durante toda su infancia, una letanía triste y falsa. Nunca pudo realmente hacer amigos, y a su hermana menor apenas la veía.

¿Qué era suyo entonces? Su vida era un plan de su padre, un concepto que se moldeaba para tomar responsabilidades que ni siquiera comprendía cuando comenzaron a explicárselas. Ya fuera en un aula donde las horas se despilfarraran sin contemplaciones en libros de texto, matemáticas, y toda materia que necesitara para destacar; o en su habitación con más lecciones suplementarias, todo decidido por alguien más.

La razón de sus acciones, de su rumbo de vida, era por demás sencilla, amargamente simple: porque tenía que ser, y así se planeó. Su padre determino su rol, el poco tuvo que agobiarse con los detalles de su camino, de cómo había llegado ahí (aunque le torturara el mismo hecho de verse en tan poco control sobre su destino).

Quizás por eso le fue fácil desviar sus ojos del sendero recto, supuestamente impecable, que su padre determinó que siguiera. Al menos, si su vida eran pasos calculados por decisiones fuera de su dominio, caminos ajenos a su pertenencia, no se resistiría si encontraba una forma de ir a su ritmo, de tomar sus propios secretos.

Y también eso sería un error, como un acierto. Pensó Basch años después cuando lo conoció, o mejor dicho, cuando esos dos hombres encontraron un cruce común en su sendero marcado por su padre.

Los secretos formaron sus lazos, su libertad, y una puerta para tirar abajo las cuatro paredes que también parecían limitar su vida.

Era extremadamente sencillo para él buscar distracciones mundanas, probó cosas de las que se arrepintió, otras que pudieran considerarse inmorales, y entre esas, se encontraban las decisiones que le trajeron la oportunidad de cambiar su vida, de incluso encontrar en sus decisiones la oportunidad de ser feliz.

—¿Y cómo es que llegaste a interesarte en eso? —le preguntó una vez uno de ellos, y como siempre, el no encontraba palabras que encausaran sus sentimientos en conceptos concretos.

—¿Por qué no? —contestaría él con algo de indiferencia, mientras era recompensado por esa sonrisa con que le fue ganando la primera persona que aceptó todo de él.

—Tienes razón: _¿Por qué no?_ —repitió el hombre a su lado, con esa sonrisa despreocupada de siempre.

Esa pregunta también vendría de los labios de otro. Ambas personas le empujarían a decidir por propia cuenta la manera en que afrontaría las consecuencias de sus acciones, en como mantendría lo que se supone es importante, valioso (suyo...).

El poder, concluyó Basch, es hasta donde gobiernas la vida de los demás, incluyendo la propia.

No obstante, había algo mucho más valioso cuando esa forma de inmiscuirte en la voluntad de las personas, especialmente aquellas que claman por emociones más nobles; era, sin duda, que tú fueras su destino elegido, su error propio.

Quería la libertad, quiso el control; ansió el amor.

Intentó alcanzar aquello tan utópico que significaba la felicidad.


	2. Spectrum (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia se centrara en el drama y el romance, quizás contenido adulto implícito pero nada explicito, incluido un poco de Bondage o sub/dom situaciones, pero atenuadas para ser sutiles.  
Esto no es un pwp (ya saben puro porno), apenas se detalla eso xDDD.
> 
> El contexto de los personajes es lo importante, las consecuencias y orígenes de sus decisiones. Supongo que aquí unas advertencias y explicaciones de contenido:
> 
> -Si bien no es frecuente, si habrá contenido adulto (y eso si es importante para el argumento).
> 
> -Triangulo amoroso, y dinámicas poly.
> 
> -ES UNA HISTORIA SUIZA TOP. ASÍ ES, TOP CON FRANCIA Y RODERICH. BASCH ZWINGLI TOP.
> 
> (Ya, lo siento xD).
> 
> -Se toca un personaje Genderfluid (Francis). Gender Fluid (Género Fluido) es básicamente: cuando no se identifica con una sola , sino que circula entre varias. Comúnmente se manifiesta como transición entre masculino y femenino o ninguno de los anteriores, sin embargo puede comprender otros géneros, e incluso puede que se identifique con más de un género a la vez. Lo trato con el mayor respeto posible, espero no ofender a nadie.
> 
> -La historia usara la mecánica de "arcos" en la historia (como hice con Heavy Rain). Donde cada personaje se desarrollara en sus capítulos, para luego ir a la conclusión, y los arcos son así:
> 
> >Spectrum (Francis)
> 
> >Symphony (Roderich)
> 
> >Overdrive (Basch), esta es también la conclusión del conflicto.

Francis era de ese tipo de personas que los demássolían describir con un adjetivo diferente, o varios a la vez, pues éste siempre demostraba algo que salía de los límites de las acepciones que intentaban describirlo.

Así, es que quienes lo rodeaban siempre se sentían algo desorientados, pues nunca podían encontrar una forma adecuada, o siquiera certera, de describirlo; mucho menos comprenderlo.

Pero el hombre, desde su niñez, siempre encontró la manera de instalarse en el recuerdo de quienes lo conocieran, en las memorias de quienes se cruzaran en su camino; siempre con una gama de emociones muy variadas en esas experiencias recordadas.

Basch, cuando su vida quedó enredada con al de Francis, diría que las únicas palabras (por su ambigüedad), adecuadas para encasillar a Francis Bonnefoy, eran dos: impredecible e indescriptible.

En realidad, Basch ya se había cruzado con Francis en muchas ocasiones; a veces por relaciones de negocios con su padre (que parecía siempre conocer a todo mundo, o a los que importaban); y porque ambos terminaron en la misma escuela preparatoria de altos estándares educativos por la presión de sus familias.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo que ver con el otro por muchos años, apenas se habían visto, y mucho menos es que alguna conversación se materializara entre ellos.

Aunque, Basch debía reconocer que el chico que cursaba un grado superior que él, tenía alguna característica natural que lograba llamar su atención. Tal vez era porque siempre lograba destacar entre los amigos que le rodearan en el momento, quizás por sus gestos a veces marcados, siempre curiosamente gráciles para un chico en el rango de sus edades; o la sonrisa que se deslizaba fácil en cualquier situación, y frente a cualquier persona.

Basch se recriminaba constantemente porque su atención se veía capturada cada vez que veía por casualidad a Francis pasar en el pasillo de la escuela. Y es, muy seguramente, por esa fijación que comenzó a ver las particularidades que hacían al estudiante francés alguien muy diferente a la multitud de adolescentes que estudiaban en esa escuela.

Francis era un chico que denotaba la masculinidad natural de su estampa biológica, en complemento de su actitud despreocupada, a veces coqueta; pero Basch sentía que en ese adolescente existía algo más. Primero, lo notó con la gama de colores, algunos artículos que había visto en compañeras de su aula, cosa pequeñas y casi indetectables para quienes poca atención ponían en esos temas, o en Francis.

—¿Francis Bonnefoy? —Escuchó una vez murmurar a uno de sus compañeros—. Ah, el francés que se sirve a una chica diferente cada semana, dicen.

—Yo creía eso —dijo otro que intervino—. Pero conozco a todas las chicas, o las lindas, y ninguna ha logrado nada con él.

—Zwingli —dijo el chico que inició la conversación. Basch quiso ignorarlo, pero, vergonzosamente, había escuchado con atención todo lo dicho—. Creo que tu padre algo tiene de negocios con los Bonnefoy, si mi madre no se confundió con los chismes que le cuentan.

Honestamente Basch no quería involucrarse en habladuría, o enterarse lo que decían de él.

La competencia y comportamientos aprehensivos entre ellos eran normales, pues muchas de sus familias tenían alguna relación de competencia, además de la importancia de sobresalir de cualquier forma. Siendo uno de los mejores de la generación, era de esperar que su relación con sus compañeros era más bien acuerdos cordiales para almorzar con alguien en los descansos.

—Pero no tengo porqué haber tratado con él —respondió cortante, uno de los chicos pareció disgustarse con su comportamiento poco amigable—. ¿Y qué debería de importar? Si no ha salido con las chicas que dicen se ha llevado, ¿no está bien para ustedes?

—Ya, como sea —bufo otro chico molesto con las certeras palabras de Basch, que parecían querer cortar sus intenciones de divertirse hablando a expensas de uno de los estudiantes más populares.

Sin embargo, los rumores comenzaron poco tiempo después (o probablemente a causa de que la novia de uno de esos chicos se mostró interesada en hacer amistad con Francis). Las personas comenzaron a notar hasta las más minúsculas particularidades en el comportamiento y aspecto del joven galo.

Los colores claros, a veces entre rosas y púrpuras, que Francis podría agregar a su ropa comenzaron a importar; su forma de hablar marcada con su acento, y su voz que modulaba de manera que siempre tenía un tono musical, también se volvió de relevancia para teorías sobre su vida personal, sobre sus preferencias afectivas.

Cosas que Basch había notado, pero nunca consideró criticar.

Comenzaron a circular también habladurías de que no eran chicas las que "se servía cada semana". Basch que a veces veía al chico francés irse apenas acababan la clases, o pasar tardes en la biblioteca con sus ojos entornados en sus notas tras unas gafas, sabía que era mejor ni hacer caso a esas cosas.

¿Pero Francis estaría bien con eso? ¿Sabría ignorarlos?

El círculo de amigos del que consideraban uno de los más populares se redujo a final de curso: terminó sólo un poco antes de las vacaciones previas al siguiente año.

Basch no sabía qué pensar de quien era realmente Francis, pues siempre era alguien más bien de sacar conclusiones teniendo información, y nunca había intercambiado más que un saludo por educación con Francis, poco sentía derecho de decir.

No se aburrieron pronto de complicarle la vida a Francis.

Al menos, Basch pensó, las cosas se quedaron en palabras, aunque eran suficiente para aislar a Francis de los demás, e incluso llevar a los profesores a vigilarlo por sus supuestos comportamientos. Por supuesto que las cosas no acabarían en la brevedad, no con la envidia de los chicos que iniciaron los rumores, o el corazón resentido de las chicas que hicieron todo por ganarse la atención del chico.

Francis seguía sonriendo de alguna forma, eso sorprendía siempre a Basch.

Tal vez, porque tenía poco contacto con su familia en su casa, o porque era extraño ver a alguien que resaltaba, de la forma en que Francis lo hacía, solo, es que comenzó a intentar leer las emociones del chico extranjero en sus ojos, buscando su mirada.

Francis que lo interpretaba como un saludo, correspondía con una bonita sonrisa.

No fue mucho tiempo para que ambos, un día que se encontraron bastante temprano, se dirigieran por primera vez, por deseo propio, sus primeras palabras.

—Basch Zwingli, ¿verdad? —dijo Francis con una sonrisa, y acomodando con sus uñas perfectamente cuidadas y pintadas un rizo rubio fuera de lugar—. Es raro verte tan temprano.

—¿Eso qué tiene de raro? —respondió cortante, pero con menos irritación de la que le hubiera gustado—. Buenos días —agregó.

—Buenos días —respondió Francis riendo, ensanchando su sonrisa antes de marcharse a su primera clase.

No hablaron mucho después de eso, pero ya no fue raro que cada vez que llegara temprano, decidieron detenerse un poco en la entrada, y saludarse.


	3. Spectrum (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen los errores, estoy medio ciega xD

Cuando algo, o más bien alguien, ocupa la mente, es difícil no encontrar referencias, o seguir con la mirada todo resquicio buscando inconscientemente al objeto, (o persona), de interés. Así se sentía Basch cada que se sorprendía a sí mismo desviando sus ojos de lo que estuviera viendo, escudriñando sus alrededores negándose la sensación de querer encontrar un rostro en particular.

Si le preguntaran a ambos, especialmente a Francis, cuál de sus decisiones, momentos, y (de ser así), errores cambiaron su vida o la guiaron a un punto de no retorno, el sería difícil escoger uno: sin embargo, cuando pensaba en esos eventos que comenzaron a ponerlo en el sendero que elegiría después: primero le vendría a la mente su familia,  _ perfecta _ , tradicional, empecinada en que fuera todo menos lo que él quería ser; luego estarían dos encuentros con la misma persona.

Uno de esos, ocurrió en un día frío, decidiendo pasar la tarde en la biblioteca con los exámenes cerca (y sus padres, desafortunadamente en casa). Tenía unos proyectos que entregar de los que pendía buena parte de sus notas, así que aprovecharía el plácido silencio para estar lejos de sus padres.

Nadie más que él había decidido pasar un viernes atrapado en la biblioteca estudiando, y agradeció esa casualidad enormemente, pues estaba comenzando a sentirse paranoico con cada murmullo que escuchase cerca suyo.

Es pues de esperarse en ese silencio absoluto, que suelte un suave respingo cuando ve a un estudiante, además de él, entrar en la biblioteca en plena tarde de viernes. Mira al chico que reconoce inmediatamente, uno que le saluda cada mañana cuando hay pocos testigos mirándolos. Basch, o algo así puede recordar.

Observa un poco nervioso sus ropas. Ese día había decidido tomar la chaqueta de su hermana, una en colores pasteles, que normalmente no osaría usar en la escuela, a menos que estuviera seguro que nadie le viera. Sintió un nudo de pánico en su garganta, y vigiló de soslayo al chico entrar a la biblioteca con tranquilidad, sin mirar, sin juzgarlo un solo momento…

—¿Francis Bonnefoy? —preguntó el chico cuando lo ve al pasar junto su mesa con ligera sorpresa—. ¿Qué haces aquí en viernes? —añadió extrañado. Si bien era testigo de lo dedicado que era el extranjero con sus estudios, pocas veces veía a alguien en a final de semana ahí.

— _ Bonjour _ —saluda con la mejor sonrisa que puede mostrar, ocultando lo expuesto que se siente con sus ropas. Debí esperar a dejar la escuela hoy, pensó Francis con angustia—, simplemente estudiando; los exámenes están cerca, non?

—Sí, comienzan la otra semana —concordó Basch extrañamente cómodo con la presencia de Francis, no mostrándose impaciente con sus preguntas o su ligera ironía en sus palabras.

Basch no agregó mucho más, y a Francis le estaba costando bastante mantener su sonrisa ante la mirada fija del otro chico. Después de un poco de reflexión, decidió sentarse en la misma mesa que el otro chico, disponiéndose a estudiar lo que restaba de las horas disponibles de la biblioteca.

Basch no puede evitar notar las ropas, o el aspecto en general de Francis. Pero no le incomoda, de hecho piensa que en los últimos tiempos, ver al chico francés vestir esa gama de grises y colores neutros que ha estado mostrando es más incómodo, que no es propio de él. También siente cierta admiración por la naturalidad y carácter que muestra a los embates emocionales de sus compañeros, que no pierden oportunidad de deshacerse en juicios contra Francis.

Se avergonzó al pensar todas las veces que cortó esas conversaciones, que incluso defendió el nombre de un chico al que apenas le hablaba.

Sintió una tremenda compasión cuando al pasear por los terrenos menos visitados detrás de la escuela para estar un poco solo, lo vio escondido tras un árbol con espejo en mano, maquillándose con expresión avergonzada, de dolor. Lo observó hacerlo, hasta que con movimientos desesperados enrojeció su rostro al restregar sus manos intentando quitar todo rastro de lo que estaba haciendo.

Por supuesto, nunca le dijo eso a nadie. No lo veía con desagrado, sentía más bien tristeza porque podía percibir un enorme conflicto en el chico cada que parecía jugar con la gama de lo normativo y designado para quien naciera como varón.

Francis decide fijar sus ojos azules en sus manos heladas que descansan sobre sus notas, y retoma sus anotaciones evitando fijarse en la presencia de Basch.

El segundo encuentro, recordaría con imperturbable calidez, fue cuando cayó una tormenta copiosa. Curiosamente, Francis hasta ese momento descubrió que ambos preferían regresar a sus casas por sí mismos, evitando todo contacto con sus familias, aprovechando todo instante para estar consigo mismos.

Francis decide ignorar dentro de lo posible al otro adolescente, fija sus ojos en la lluvia, y ocasionalmente en el color de sus uñas que pintó esa mañana, y que se asegurara de borrar apenas llegue a su casa, su madre no debía verlo.

Es consciente de cuando Vash mira disimuladamente su ropa de esa tarde (esa que solo se pone unos instantes al día, aprovechando el anonimato, pues se cambiará apenas llegue a su casa). No puede evitar jalar su chaqueta suavemente para cubrir una pequeña falda sobre su pantalón. Se siente irritado al verse expuesto.

—¿Oh cher, es tan interesante mi atuendo? —comenta con sarcasmo, esperando lograr que el otro estudiante se aleje, o deje de mirarlo—. Perdón por molestar tu vista —murmura con desdén.

Basch abrió sus ojos asustado, se sonrojo avergonzado al verse descubierto.

—En realidad… —aclaró su garganta, mirando el suelo con sus mejillas ruborizadas al ser consciente de su comportamiento—, se ve bastante bien con tu ropa, en ti —admitió ofuscado, decidiendo confesar o que estaba pensado.

Basch resiste la urgencia de decirle todo lo que pasa por su mente: que en realidad los colores claros, o todo lo que se pone le quedan bien, que no importa lo estrafalario que pueda parecer, siempre parece tan natural todo lo que use en su apariencia, parte de él; quiso decirle que esas veces que lo vio con maquillaje tenía la convicción de que no estaba siendo nada malo.

Francis se queda desarmado, por primera vez, su sonrisa coqueta queda en el olvido. Se siente tremendamente vulnerable, aterrado. ¿Qué pretendía ese chico? Conocía su fama de irritable y poco amable, sin mencionar que era conocedor de la influencia que tenía la familia Zwingli.

Siente como si fuera a salir un grupo de chicos con alguna cámara, listo a hacerle un poco más miserable. Decide, mordiendo sus labios con rabia, caminar tan rápido como puede adentrándose en la lluvia.

No supo qué contestar, quiso contestar (...tiene miedo).

Basch intenta llamarlo confundido, y muy ofendido por la reacción de Francis a sus honestos comentarios. 

Ambos chicos no volvieron a hablarse en el último año en que Francis estuvo en esa escuela, ni siquiera para aquella inexplicable costumbre de saludarse en las mañanas. 


	4. Spectrum (III)

Hay ocasiones en que una parte muy breve de tu vida, una que en realidad no ocupó más que un instante, y (en apariencia), no modificó el rumbo que tu vida tomó, vuelve a resurgir en recuerdos, a veces, si se es lo suficientemente afortunado, o desafortunado, en una experiencia, ¿a lo mejor un encuentro?

Basch Zwingli poco volvió a saber de Francis Bonnefoy el resto de la sus dos años de preparatoria. A lo mucho le llegan piezas dispersas en sus conversaciones con la familia del chico, aunque únicamente eran trozos perdidos en esas pláticas nimias que su padre usaba para comenzar a hablar de negocios.

Los negocios y el dinero se convirtieron en su principal objetivo de aprendizaje cuando inicio su último año de preparatoria. La presión para un adolescente, y por consecuente, para su familia, comenzaba hacer mella en él, principalmente en su madre a quien menos veía con su horario impuesto por su padre.

A veces, pensaba Basch, en un descuido sentía que el mundo le iba a aplastar.

Quizás la asfixiante exigencia de su familia y expectativas, lo llevaron a recordar ese pequeño momento en que Francis y él solían saludarse en la mañana. El chico francés poco significo en su vida, eso creyó.

Pero seguía recordándolo.

En ese tiempo, comenzó a convivir con los hijos de los socios de su padre: chicos en situaciones similares a él, los más endebles le preocupaban un poco; «no van a sobrevivir» era los murmullos que esos que se veían ya ahogados en la presión obtenían, de parte de algunos de sus amigos, o al menos los que eran tolerables y no como sus compañeros de clase.

¿Cómo sobrellevar la presión de llevar en sus hombros la responsabilidad del trabajo de miles de persona? ¿La imagen de una compañía con un peso como la de su padre? Muchos de los adolescentes con los que comenzó a tratar, le mostraron que no existía manera de seguir ese ritmo sin quebrar algo, eso si no quería romperse él.

Algunos jugaban con su cuerpo, con sustancias sintéticas, con actividades extremas para los ansiosos de adrenalina. Ninguna le pareció particularmente atrayente a Basch, mucho menos iba a considerar arruinar su cuerpo: no al menos hasta que conoció a uno de los hijos mayores del socio más viejo de su papá.

Fue en una reunión con sus padres, que ellos salieron al jardín de la propiedad.

—No sé cómo no te has aventado de un puente —le dijo el joven, de nombre Lars, riendo con sorna y un cigarro e sus labios—. Te admiro.

—Si la única forma son las drogas, o intentar matarte —dijo Basch sin delicadeza—. No estoy interesado.

—_Umm _—farfulló Lars, pensativo—. Me agradas, pero si sigues así vas a quebrarte, caer tan alto duele. ¿Qué tal si te muestro algo interesante que puede ser adecuado para sacar estrés?

Lars, entonces, lo llevó a lo que parecía un club nocturno (logrando con una generosa propina pasar a un menor). El lugar no tenía nada extraordinario, no hasta pasar a un pequeño auditorio tapizado en borgoña y colores oscuros.

—¿Chicos o chicas? —preguntó Lars sosegado, luciendo tan cómodo en el lugar que Basch supo que era cliente frecuente.

Basch no entendió la pregunta, Lars sonrió agregando—: Aquí hay de todo, en el espectáculo por cierto, siempre hay dos actos con ambos.

Basch pensó que aquello sería como un Burdel, erróneamente. Con sus ojos bien abiertos, la boca seca, y el rostro rojo, vio en el escenario desplegarse en una lenta coreografía, con cuero y cadenas, con aparente dolor que no parecía más que entusiasmar a la audiencia. Un grupo de personas, dos roles definidos.

Un chico, con las marcas enrojecidas, y un cabello rubia, acompañado de ojos marrón, que le hizo sentir incomodo con recuerdos (aunque el parecido era casi inexistente).

Basch descubrió, algo que jamás imaginó; el sexo, pues, fue algo que pensó nunca formó parte de su vida.

Descubrió que sus emociones se agolpaban caóticas, en una sensación por demás enervante, estimulante. Las marcas sobre la piel, las expresiones...la total entrega.

—¿Qué tal? —Lars no era un hombre que sonriera mucho, más bien dejaba que sus acciones, o un ligero cambio en su entonación agregaran humor a sus palabras.

Basch no respondió, no podía. Sintió que si decía algo, tal vez no llegara a más que un balbuceo. Lars le palmeo el hombro con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Los fines de semana se organiza el siguiente —añadió el joven a Basch.

No le dijo nunca a nadie, ni siquiera a Lars el tiempo que duró su amistad, que imaginó: se vio en el lugar de uno de las personas sobre el escenario, parándose altiva, en absoluto dominio hasta del aliento ajeno.

¿Cómo algo que parecía tan _restrictivo_, _tan impersonal_, podría sentirse tan liberador? Pero sus primeras opiniones, se verían derrumbadas cuando se adentrara en algo tangible.

Pues lo impersonal, a veces solo recaía en la fantasía. 

* * *

Francis sonrió complacido con la atención que recibía de algún que otro chico que pasara junto a él. Al menos, mientras estuviera en el campus de la universidad, no tenía por qué ser tímido: muchos en ese lugar, de buena posición, eran así ene se lugar.

Apenas pisaban el campus, cambiaban su temple, muchos (como él), se trasformaban. Alguna prenda diferente, la forma de hablar, un poco de la realidad interna que escondían. Por supuesto, eran cuidadosos, a veces disimulando entre clases.

Por eso, no había recordado la angustia, la vulnerabilidad, de su niñez ahora que al menos había aprendido a mentir a su familia lo suficientemente bien, y se encontraba rodeado con personas que también escondían cosas de ellos por su posición.

Sin duda, cuando vio ciertos ojos verdes de su temprana adolescencia mirarle sorprendidos, sintió que todas sus defensas y confianza que construyó con mucho esfuerzo se cayeron. Los recuerdos desagradables de la preparatoria siempre eran un tema delicado.

—¿Basch Zwingli? —murmuró sorprendido Francis, confundido.

—¿Bonnefoy? —preguntó de forma similar. No esperando encontrarse a Francis en la misma universidad (aunque fuera lógico por el renombre de la escuela).

Llevaba unos meses en la facultad de economía, y nunca lo había visto. No contaba con que un encargó de un profesor para entregar algo al otro lado del campus, concedería esa casualidad.

Francis no sonrió, de hecho su expresión alegre pasó a una de tensión. Acomodó el lazo de su mochila en el incómodo silencio.

—¿Y si nos sentamos? —señaló Basch a una banca cercana, incomodo al ver una reacción similar a la de hace años—. Acabo de terminar un encargo, tengo tiempo.

Francis suspiró, revolviendo sus rizos para despejar su rostro con sus unas en varios colores. Se sintió como un niño al sentirse intimidado por Basch. Ya no tenía esos problemas, el campus era su mundo libre, al menos hasta tener que regresar a su casa los fines de semana.

Francis acomodó el borde de su abrigo para no ensuciarlo al sentarse, se cruzó de piernas luciendo un short que le llegaba a la rodilla, sobre unas medias negras de licra. Observó al otro admirar los bellos olmos dispersos por el campus, y decidió hablar:

—Hace años —dijo recobrando su confianza, o intentando, sonar como si hablase de cualquier tema sin importancia—, te pido disculpas por mi reacción. Y también por la de este momento, yo sé lo que hiciste...

—¿Lo que hice? —preguntó confundido el suizo.

—Negar los rumores —explicó jugando con un mechón de su cabello, más tranquilo y sonriendo divertido al recordar—. Escuche que tu negaste lo que decían de mi, ¿creo que hasta le hiciste el feo a alguien? Uno de tus compañeros que inicio todo eso.

Basch frunció el ceño bastante avergonzado. Pero, la mención de eso, hizo todavía más confuso la reacción de Francis. Así que le preguntó sus dudas con mucho tacto, haciendo énfasis en su reacción al verlo:

—Ah, supongo que es algo inconsciente —respondió bajando sus ojos al suelo lleno de hojas—. A veces me gusta pensar que no me afectó tanto eso, pero no siempre es como queremos; cada que pienso que me cruzo con alguien de ese tiempo, solo sucede...es normal.

Basch recordaba con claridad aquel incidente, la última vez que tuvo contacto con Francis Bonnefoy. Estaba algo arrepentido de no haber considerado lo consiente que debía sentirse Francis sobre sí mismo.

—Siempre podemos hacer como si no pasó —ofreció Basch, cerrando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos—. Iniciar de nuevo.

La sonrisa encantadora de Francis fue la perfecta respuesta.

Así reiniciaron nuevamente el contacto, ¿amistad?, era difícil saberlo. Francis a veces parecía a veces coincidir con sospechosa frecuencia en la banca, ese punto que se había convertido en su lugar preferido de reunión para conversar.

A diferencia de la preparatoria, Francis se mostraba más casual y liberal acerca de sus preferencias en ropa, comportamiento, y todo lo que formara parte de su personalidad. Había una rutina curiosa, notó Basch, una que presenciaba los viernes, al término de clases.

Francis salía del complejo de las habitaciones destinadas a los estudiantes que decidieran quedarse, vestido con ropas más elegantes, la etiqueta esperaba para un hombre de su edad, mejor dicho, para un hombre bajo estándares normales.

—Regreso con mis padres por el fin de semana —fue su respuesta.

Basch se sentía inquieto, era como ver a Francis transformarse en alguien más sombrío: alguien que definitivamente no era el verdadero.

Francis no hablaba mucho de su familia, hacía mención de su hermana en todo caso, pero cuando sus padres salían a tema, su sonrisa se tensaba y cambiaba con sorprendente habilidad el tema. Basch suponía que por esa razón, el chico francés siempre llevó una muda de ropa en colores neutros cuando regresaba de clases durante la preparatoria, antes del acoso.

Quizás fuera una terrible idea, pero se atrevió a preguntar sus dudas a Francis, aprovechando la confianza casi intima que se había construido entre ambos.

—No, no, quiero decir —Se aclaró la garganta nervioso el suizo—: ¿tienes...un, algún, problema o inquietud con tu cuerpo?

Francis negó con tranquilidad, tomándolo mejor de lo que anticipó. De hecho, atinó a reír un poco con la forma casi tímida en que fue cuestionado.

—No es eso. Soy feliz como nací, estoy perfecto con ser un varón —contestó con una tranquilidad que, muy seguramente, en su adolescencia no habría concebido al hablar de ese tema—. Lo que pasa, en pocas palabras, es que a veces me siento más femenino, otras más masculino, a veces ninguna, o ambas al mismo tiempo. Mi margen es distinto a los de los demás, más amplio y distinto.

—¿Estas bien contándome esto? —preguntó Basch, disimulando lo importante que se sintió al ver como alguien confiaba en el de esa manera.

—Supongo, ¿Qué me gustas? —dijo guiñando el ojo, se retiró dejando aquella frase resonando en la mente del suizo, totalmente ambigua.

Francis estuvo de muy buen humor, fue liberador poder hablar por fin con alguien de esa manera, sereno y sin fachadas.

La confianza incondicional en alguien, nunca había tenido eso con alguien, eso...le hacía sentir bien. 


	5. Spectrum (IV)

Francis siempre había sido naturalmente alguien que las personas consideraban fácil de tratar y sociable, algunos más lo describirían como irritante, o descarado, pero eso era parte de una personalidad más bien demasiado extrovertida (aspecto que reprimía en su casa, frente a cualquier miembro de su familia). Quizás, por eso, y siendo especialmente lo contrario de Vash, es que llamaba la atención la conexión tan fácil que establecieron cuando volvieron a encontrarse.

Era un cambio positivo para Francis, que si bien tenía buenas amistades (especialmente con un español de sonrisa jovial), con Basch se sentía cómodo, casi tan seguro y contento como para no sentir amenaza alguna al mostrar un poco más de él mismo, especialmente de la forma en que expresa algo tan ambiguo en la actualidad como lo era el género.

Y sin duda, la rapidez con que se mostró, con que abrió las puertas de su verdadera personalidad a Basch, era un poco aterrador, pero liberador, algo que había anhelado pero siempre mantuvo en el fondo de su mente. A lo mejor, pensó Francis, había logrado abrumar al suizo con toda la carga que comenzaba a compartir con él.

—¿Y Basch? —preguntó Antonio una tarde, viendo a un preocupado Francis mirar sus manos, sentado en la banca que siempre compartía como punto de encuentro con el joven suizo—. Ustedes dos andan siempre tras del otro, es raro verte solo —comentó el español, viendo como el francés se encogía de hombros y le invitaba a sentarse, todavía con clara consternación en sus expresiones.

—Que no te escuche, te arrancaría la cabeza con lo irritable que es —bromeó Francis, pero no logró reír.

—¿Le hiciste algo Francis? —cuestionó Antonio, aunque vio que su preguntó no cayó muy bien a su amigo, quien frunció el ceño aún más.

—Tal vez, aunque no pensé que le afectaría hasta ahora —contestó—. Hace unos meses le dije que me gustaba, tu sabes que no soy mucho de ir con rodeos, y coquetear es parte de mi personalidad, pero Basch, él es muy discreto.

—Oh —enarcó ambas cejas el hispánico—. Definitivamente no parece alguien en tomar las palabras a la ligera, pero pensé que ustedes...

—No, en un principio lo dije porque me agradaba, ya sabes, solo para coquetear sin querer nada —Suspiró, estudiando a algunos estudiantes atravesar el campus. Antonio lo miró en silencio, un poco acusador—. ¡Bien! —Bufó—, es mi tipo, pero no creo que haya nada en ese sentido. Y como ves, me ha estado evitando.

—Francis Bonnefoy actuando educado y con respeto —Silbó el hispánico—. Anda, que no veía que eras de los que se quedara sentado.

Francis sonrió a su amigo, quien lo conocía lo suficiente bien; tomaría las cosas en sus manos, y se disculpará con Basch si su personalidad considerada a veces demasiado amigable, rayando en el coqueteo sin restricción, lo había molestado.

Sin embargo, no sentía que fuera un malentendido del que quisiera retractarse, o emociones tomadas en un sentido más íntimo de las que hubiera una razón para echarse para atrás. Suponía que, por esta vez, mantendría las cosas neutrales.

Era probable que hubiese pensado que en la aceptación de Basch hubiera la brecha de algo distinto a una buena amistad.

____

Basch solo encontró una palabra para describir cómo se sentía, y por consiguiente, su conflicto: abrumado. El mismo se sentía irracional, incluso infantil, con lo mucho que sus emociones le estaban afectando.

El problema, es que nadie, ni siquiera los hijos de los socios de su padre (que, pensaba con sorna, tenían la obligación de jugar a ganar su favor) se habían logrado acerca a él con tanta naturalidad. Era demasiado, demasiado que asimilar lo que ese acercamiento generaba, y Francis no eral problema, o la facilidad con que ambos podrían perder el tiempo con el mero deseo de acompañarse, sino, la pregunta que nació al poner en tela de juicio (una costumbre de su naturaleza reflexiva) su relación con Francis...

(O su insistente deseo por animar al francés por ser quien realmente; _por que fuera feliz_).

Realmente nunca había pensado en relaciones, en explorar el romance, o ahondar, cuando se dio la oportunidad de darse la oportunidad, de las desventuras que tuvo cuando adolescente con alguna chica convencida de prestarse a algo casual con escuchar su apellido.

Honestamente, ni en esas situaciones pensó en su sexualidad, no hasta que Lars (un inusitado amigo, encontrado en todavía las más inusuales circunstancias), lo llevó a ese _cabaret_ que simulaba la fachada de un lujoso teatro de los 80's.

Tampoco era particularmente cercano con nadie, separado de su hermana y su madre, creciendo bajo un ambiente cuidadosamente controlado, aquel cabaret era lo más cercano a un cambio radical (deseado) en su vida, un giro en el curso rutinario que despertó anhelos y fantasías de las que no se sabía capaz; sin mencionar que Basch, nunca había pensado en mirar a un hombre de esa forma, con una perspectiva puramente sexual.

Tras aquella visita, un evento que creía una ocurrencia única, se volvió en parte de su vida, al punto de encontrar a aquel joven de Países Bajos en el lugar para charlar. Muchos aspectos de sí mismo cambiaron con la decisión de aceptar que Lars lo iniciara en eso.

No había pensado que el cuerpo de un hombre pudiera parecerle sexual.

—Ése te gusta mucho —exhaló Lars con una risa interrumpida por un nuevo cigarrillo puesto en sus labios. Basch no fumaba, pero tampoco le molestaba particularmente que lo hicieran—. Casi siempre vienes cuando él está en el escenario, ¿has memorizado los horarios?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se defendió, sonrojándose—. Él no es el que me gusta... —agregó, cubriendo su rostro al darse cuenta lo que había dicho.

—Ah, bien entonces —Rio Lars de buena gana con su voz profunda y en esa peculiar manera mesurada, Basch le agradaba—. ¿A quién se parece?

Basch hundió más su rostro en sus manos, y el holandés sonrió.

—Bueno, si quieres puedo ayudarte a cumplir unas _fantasias_ —dijo Lars, apagando el cigarro con el cenicero de cristal que alguien del staff le acercó en su lugar preferencial cerca del escenario; miró con ojos atentos el cuero caer con fuerza en aquel chico rubio de ojos azules que tanto _divertía_ a Basch—, en lo que ganas valor de hacer algo con la persona que un actor de _Bondage_ te recuerda.

A pesar de que Basch clavó su mirada enojado con la humillación que la elección de palabras de Lars le generaba, la pregunta se deslizó por sus labios—. ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?

—Mi padre es una persona peculiar, y mi madre es permisiva, con mi hermana a punto de regresar a Bélgica para casarse, hemos tenido libertades —explicó—. A veces organiza unas reuniones privadas donde hay servicios especiales —continuó, señalando con un movimiento suave de cabeza el escenario

Basch sintió su boca seca, y sus manos cosquillear.

—No creo que a mi padre le moleste que pida sus contactos para organizar una fiesta para mí —Lars dijo a un indeciso Basch—. ¿Vendrías? Puedo buscar que contraten a alguien casi igual a tus requerimientos.

Por supuesto, no pudo controlar sus impulsos de aceptar esa invitación. Aunque, se contuvo de describir en detalle a cierto hombre que rondaba sus pensamientos con insistencia desde que volvieron a encontrarse en la universidad; el que Lars consiguiera a un hombre rubio, vistiendo una ropa similar a la que le recordaba a la más extravagante y reveladora de Francis era una mera coincidencia.

Nunca espero que ese tipo de eventos pudieran comprarse con dinero. Su amigo contrató un establecimiento discreto, generalmente usado como alguna clase de burdel de buen nivel, donde el staff consistían en personas de notable atractivo de todo tipo, enfundadas en ropas varias aludiendo a los más clásicos fetiches, aunque centradas claramente en la temática específica que interesaba tanto a Lars.

Basch se quedó en una esquina esperando ver a su amigo entre la multitud de extraños, y algunos no tan extraños (socios de su padre, o hijos de algunos), que le sonrieron al reconocerlo.

—No te preocupes, disfruto iniciar personas en este mundo —le dijo al oído aquel chico que contrató Lars, jalandolo de la mano a una habitación destinada para ese propósito—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

El hombre le dio una cadena cromada en negro, que enganchó a un collar que aquel desconocido se puso en el cuello con una sonrisa serena.

—Me contaron que podría gustarte un poco de control, muchos de tu tipo disfrutan eso —dijo con una voz que era casi igual a la de Francis. Su cuerpo tembló en algo muy distinto a los nervios. El hombre jalo la cadena en manos de un paralizado Basch un poco, haciendo que este se acercara a él—. _Es liberador._

Basch dejó su mente en blanco, y sus manos actuar, dejando a su fantasía recrear a una persona en la semejanza que esos ojos azules ofrecían, contestando preguntas de su imaginación con suposiciones que se alimentaban de las reacciones del hombre bajo suyo, que jadeaba, o gritaba, conforme se dejaba engullir en la fiereza inesperada de aquel joven poco experimentado.

Cuando Basch jalaba del cabello rubio al hombre, impidiéndole moverse con una mano que ejercía fuerza en el cuello como para dificultar un poco la respiración; o los gimoteos cuando jalaba la cadena, dejando que sus manos impactaran con la piel ajena, animado por las peticiones de su compañero de esa ocasión; sentía la la adrenalina de romper esquemas, de tener por una vez la última, la absoluta, palabra de algo.

Cuando Lars le preguntó qué tal había sido su experiencia, Basch omitió mencionar que proyectó la imagen de Francis en el miembro del Staff contratado por Lars esa noche para sus numerosos invitados, y simplemente le dijo—: ¿Qué tan frecuente son estos eventos?

—Es mi primera vez organizándolo, pero hay muchos conocidos que no les molestaría invitarte —dijo Lars sonriendo—. Mientras tanto, ¿te parece acompañarme a comprar algunas herramientas para unos compañeros de juego que tengo? Tal vez puedas encontrar algo para ti.

Basch no le sorprendió escuchar de los compañeros de Lars, aunque se preguntaba si tendría alguna relación seria en el momento, supuso que no, el hombre parecía comprometido con todo lo que hacía, así que asumió que una pareja era igual.

Después de eso, Basch no comprendió la razón de cómo terminó comprando juguetes y artículos diversos en una tienda fetichista bastante exclusiva, en que la que Lars (y al parecer muchos hijos, e hijas, de socios de su propio padre, eran clientes normales).

Aunque nunca usó esos artículos en esas reuniones que fue invitado después, y tampoco tuvo un compañero; simplemente, los guardó, pues los compró con alguien en mente.


	6. Spectrum (V)

Basch, como si todos sus problemas se hubieran vuelto pequeños, caminaba sintiéndose dueño de sí mismo y relajado días después de asistir a aquellos eventos. ¿Moralidad? En realidad poco se había preocupado por esos límites, quizás porque sus padres, de manera esporádica, inculcaron en él, los cánones de los correcto e incorrecto, pues su educación recayó en las manos de su padre: y para su familia, lo importante era que tan despiadado, inteligente, y capaz, era, no que tan buena persona en realidad podría llegar a convertirse.

(Suponía que eso explicaba porque el Bondage, era casi un pasatiempo rutinario en los tipos de círculos en los que se movía Lars y él).

Y con su mente despejada, es que Francis lo llamó un día, tras semanas en que apenas se saludaron (días donde claramente encontró excusas para evitarlo). No se preocupó de lo que pudiera pasar, no cuando ver al galo tras días de distancia impuesta por él mismo (y su cuerpo todavía sintiendo la adrenalina de lucidas fantasías, vueltas realidad dentro de las posibilidades).

No que sus sentimientos no estuvieran zumbando insidiosos al fondo de su mente, pero sus pensamientos se movían menos caóticos (y es que esas fiestas eran terriblemente liberadoras). Suponía que le debía una explicación a Francis, o quizás este temiera que su fingida indiferencia era debido a su particular identidad como persona.

(La verdad, es que disfrutaba tanto su presencia como le ponía nervioso).

—¿Un apartamento? —preguntó el suizo enarcando una ceja, observando aquel edificio ubicado cerca de la universidad, en unas suburbios de buen nivel.

Francis había insistido en que hablaran en un lugar privado, cosa que sí le trajo una vaga inquietud con la sonrisa tensa que observó en el rostro del francés cuando se lo dijo. Por otra parte, el ver que estarían solos para poder hablar, le enerva (tanto como le entusiasmaba). Y no podía dejar de pensar lo mucho que le alegraba ver que así, el otro podía ser un poco libre en adornar su apariencia tanto como quisiera.

(Basch no iba a negarlo: Francis portaba bastante bien los pantaloncillos cortos y aquellas botas largas).

—Es nuevo, acabo de convencer a mi padre de dejar mudarme —explicó Francis con una sonrisa, quitando de su rostro, con un movimiento de mano ligero, los cabellos fuera de lugar del lazo rosa que los ataba-. La verdad, me siento mucho mejor de esta manera; aunque mi padre, se opuso porque, según él, sabe _cómo soy._

—Me parece tonto que diga eso —intercedió Basch alzando sus ojos, sondando aquellos azules que le miraban con sorpresa. Francis abrió despacio la puerta para dejarlo entrar-, al final, ¿Quién realmente se conoce? Nadie tiene una estúpida idea de quién es.

—Supongo que no —Rio Francis, mientras empujó la puerta con suavidad, para invitar a pasar a Basch con un movimiento de cabeza.

Francis le invitó a sentarse en un sofá, lo que destacaba del, más bien, escaso mobiliario; le acercó un vaso de agua ante la negativa de Basch de algo más, decisión que no impidió al galo servirse una buena copa de vino. Tras un largo silencio, en que ambos se sentaron en lados opuestos de un sofá largo de color avellana, el francés habló:

—Debo pedirte una disculpa —suspiró Francis. Meneó su copa un par de veces en su mano, y le dio un trago largo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Basch frunciendo el ceño, estudiando el perfil elegante de Francis mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—Siempre he sido así, aún sin quererlo: la gente podría llamarme coqueto, descarado, algo así —explicó—. A veces eso da ideas equivocadas, incomoda gente —agregó, y despegó sus ojos de su copa—, tú entiendes. Siento si te incomode. Y no es que haya mentido —continuó, sus labios húmedos formaron una fina línea, y sus ojos lo miraron entrecerrados, bajo el influjo de su sonrisa—: me gustas un poco. De cualquier forma, te pido una disculpa...

Sus palabras fueron arrumbadas al fondo de su garganta. Sus labios, húmedos por el vino, se vieron envueltos en un beso, en la tibieza ajena de un gesto inesperado, del cual no estaba seguro que concluir. ¿Pero qué podía reflexionar de aquello? Sus pensamientos se agitaron tal como su cuerpo se sintió cuando el otro le empujó con cierta brusquedad contra el sofá, logrando acostarlo.

—¡Basch! ¿Esto...que sucede? ¿Tú...? Pero pensé que...bueno, entre nosotros, que tú me habías evitado porque no querías, esto —jadeó Francis desorientado, miró los ojos de Basch que se veían inciertos con la reacción sorprendida del otro, claramente no esperando esa respuesta del germano. El galo se sentó lo mejor que pudo, con sus ojos apreciando la íntima cercanía con el rostro ajeno.

Basch sintió ánimo de reír al verse capaz de descolocar a Francis (bien conocido por ser quien ponía en jaque a otros), y que este le reclamara más por lo que el pensara de lo que había entre ellos, que por el hecho de verse acorralado bajo el cuerpo de un hombre, sin que este le diera una señal de que iba a besarlo.

Francis era...único, a su manera.

—¿Quieres pensar en lo que hay detrás de esto?—preguntó Basch, envalentonado por no verse rechazado por Francis (y por esas viejas fantasías que llevaba proyectando en otros) —. ¿Realmente crees que es algo que podamos sentarnos a discutir? No es necesario que te disculpes, debo decir —añadió Basch sobre los labios ajenos, acercándose, y no dando espacio a protesta adentrándose en otro beso.

Francis no podría decir si Basch tenía experiencia en lo que estaba haciendo, o no; pero sus manos se movían francas en lo que buscaban, sujetando su cadera con un toque más brusco del necesario. El galo, no mentiría si se lo preguntaban, había tenido sus experiencias variadas, aunque siempre conflictivas (y es que el género, parecía definir un rol y expectativas, aun entre sábanas); en esa ocasión, la promesa de rudeza, y de cuidado implícito en la confianza que ese carácter imponente del otro, (del control), parecía aludir a la confianza. Al deseo de abandonarse al manejo de alguien en podía abandonarse.

Basch enredó sus manos en cabellos curvos, tirando de ellos cuando el beso se desarrollaba en terrenos más demandantes, casi con un ardor que escaldaba la piel sensible de los labios, o la sensación filosa de diente recorrer con todavía considerada suavidad su cuello. Dedos ajenos recorrieron bajo el top oscuro que llevaba cubierto bajo un suéter largo, mientras el cuerpo que se percibía firme bajo la complexión engañosa menuda del otro, le mantenía en su lugar.

Una de las manos de Basch, discurrió de su camino en su pecho, para enredarse en sus cabellos, tirando esta vez con más fuerza. Por alguna razón, abrazó con cautela el cuello ajeno, como pidiendo autorización de aquella acción con la delicadeza con que lo hacía. El suizo no hizo movimiento para impedirle su deseo, y aunque fuera contradictorio, el que le mordiera el cuello sin titubear en la fuerza, más que castigo pareció recompensa.

El problema, es que eso no le molestaba; esa seguridad le estremecía, le gustaba, (y la necesitaba).

Una parte de él, se encontraba abrumada por lo que iba descubriendo con la forma casi autoritaria, hosca, con que Basch le ofrecía contacto, y su cuerpo respondía con naturalidad, complacido.

Era inesperado, pero ese control, esa sensación de certeza que entregarse por primera vez a manos que estaba dispuestas a guiarle, le daban el valor de confiar. Basch el que nunca le juzgó, o reveló su verdadera naturaleza, estaba bien si...si se dejaba envolver en esas aguas de algo que descubre con cada toque de sí mismo.

Era como si Basch le permitiera, y ayudará, a romper todos los esquemas que no sabía todavía le pesaban; y el suizo, se veía en una situación similar, como si sus manos que recorrían la piel tibia a su disposición, que deslizaban la prenda por la pelvis del cuerpo debajo suyo, dejando acceso a sus dedos (que se sorprendía supieran moverse sin pensar en ello), hacia el sexo ajeno, apretando con sus dedos, frotando con su palma la piel caliente, bebiendo de gemidos que sus caricias provocan.

Las manos de Francis recorrían su espalda, apretando sus yemas de los dedos contra su piel cuando mordía, jadeando cuando sus dedos tiraban de cabellos ajenos para guiar el beso ajeno a su complacencia. Se sentía natural, anticipado.

(Como romper una jaula de oro, construida en doctrina).

Las piernas de Francis se movieron cuando Basch terminó por deslizar el pantalón corto del galo por sus caderas, hasta dejarlo caer con cierta indiferencia al suelo. El joven Zwingli se quitó el suyo, y con dificultad de dejar sus labios recorriendo piel, se quitó su playera. Una de las piernas del galo, se ancló de la cadera del suizo, pegándole a su cuerpo cuando no hubo más que desnudez, obteniendo un gruñido de ambos.

—¿Hasta dónde quieres llevar esto? —Preguntó Basch respirando profundo, marcando su clavícula con sus dientes.

Una de las manos de Basch lo sostuvo de sus mejillas, obligándolo a mirarlo, a ser sometido a la fiereza siempre presente en ojos verdes, pero que desbordaba en ese momento. Francis curvó sus labios; sus ojos claros brillaban cristalinos, expectantes, casi joviales con la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

—¿En serio hay algo que preguntar ahora? —respondió el, emulando palabras similares a las del suizo momentos antes. Acercó sus labios al cuello ajeno, aprovechando que este había bajado sus labios hasta su hombro, mordiendo a la par que los dedos de Basch se enterraban en la piel de su cadera, marcando—. ¿Qué no estabas muy decidido en todo el rato? Ya te hubiera echado si te viera acobardarte —susurró, ensanchando su sonrisa acompañada de un jadeo, cuando el otro abrió sus piernas acomodándose.

Después de aquellas palabras, el mundo desapareció para ambos. Le sorprendía a Basch tener cabeza para buscar un preservativo que Francis tenía en su apartamento, o medir una cantidad adecuada de lubricante, o no sentir perder la cabeza con estrechez envolverlo cuando continuaron, posterior a los pertinentes preparativos.

Francis sonrió cuando apretó su cuerpo con el suyo contra la mullida superficie del sillón.

No fue la última vez. Sus visitas, llegaban a ese resultado con inamovible certeza, y anticipación. Aunque, su relación jovial, casi de íntima confianza que habían mostrado al hablar en el campus poco cambió, no hizo más que profundizar lo que ya existía; de llenarse cada toque con una insinuación oculta en palabras; en gestos de incitar, de invitación, a algo, _a algo más_.

Algo se había roto. Algo se había liberado (algo se descubrió).

Aunque con el descubrimiento, y la experimentación, habituarse, escalar, vino conforme iban sintiéndose más en necesidad del otro, más dichosos ahogándose en demanda uno; en complacencia el otro.

En euforia ambos.

A veces, cuando Basch recargaba su pecho sobre la piel cubierta por una ligera capa de sudor de su espalda, este podía jalar del cabello para acercar su cuello, o recordarle que se concentrará en el momento, que no podía perderse en el placer hasta que el otro decidiera. Cuando se removía inquieto, asimilando las sensaciones que invadía su cuerpo, el suizo podría a presionar su cabeza contra la almohada hasta que lograba sincronizar la respuesta de su cuerpo con el estímulo que el otro ofrecía.

Y en una ocasión, mientras Francis daba una calada al cigarrillo (vicio que rechazaba Basch siempre, aunque no parecía incomodar que él lo hiciera). Basch le comentó, mirándolo de soslayo, mientras el galo estaba sentado contra la cabecera de su cama, pues siempre era en su apartamento.

—Hay algo que quiero hacer, pero debemos discutir algunos términos, límites, antes —dijo Basch, el verde sus ojos pareció oscurecerse con cada palabra en esa particular frase.

—Oh, ¿límites? —murmuró Francis, incómodo con pensar que Basch quizás quería hablar de lo que eran; él lo querría en algún punto, tal vez, pero no en ese momento.

—¿Hasta dónde estarías dispuesto a probar?, con nuestros encuentros —inquirió Basch, acercándose un poco más a Francis, posando una mano sobre su pierna, rozando su pelvis, como si quisiera dejar claro de que hablaba; el gesto fue curioso, con una suavidad contrastante con su brusquedad acostumbrada.

—Siempre he querido preguntar si había algo más que querías hacer —respondió finalmente Francis, dejando de lado su cigarrillo, descansando una de sus manos sobre la de Basch, manteniendo los dedos ajenos sobre su piel, dando una respuestas con ese gesto—. Hablemos de límites —concedió el galo—, y posibilidades.

Francis no pudo evitar divisar una sonrisa, casi, imperceptible en el rostro normalmente severo de Basch.


	7. Spectrum (VI)

Francis siempre había buscado ser positivo y flexible con los eventos imprevistos en su vida; tal como fue aquel incidente (por llamarlo de una manera menos rencorosa) la hostilidad que aconteció en su último año en preparatoria. Las palabras no le herían, al menos no cuando eran, pronunciadas por unos pocos, y en general, extraños que consideraba sin relevancia en su rutina.

El problema en ese año, es que no fueron unos pocos los que lo dijeron; y, esas palabras llegaban a uno de los chicos que sentía cierta afabilidad en sus interacciones. Las palabras, pues, sí importan. Las frases, cuando vinieron de su familia, de sus padres, entonces...entonces dolieron. Afortunadamente, su hermana menor, Antoinette estaba estudiando en Mónaco; ¿le hubiera apoyado? Era una pregunta que le daba terror siquiera considerar.

No esperaba que las personas que lo vieran crecer lo consideraran, o intentaran entenderlo; poco intentó esforzarse en explicar nada. Un incidente, cuando había entrado apenas a preparatoria, le demostró que no sacaría nada bueno de ser obstinado, aún si se trataba únicamente de expresarse, de ser él mismo.

—¡Por supuesto que sabríamos! —le había gritado su madre histérica, cuando entró a su cuarto echa una furia, y comenzó a hurgar en su ropero, sacando entre su ropa cotidiana y su uniforme prendas que destacan entre todas.

Sus ojos azules permanecieron fijos llenos de miedo en las prendas tiradas en el suelo; su mente apenas recuerda las palabras de su madre, pero estaba seguro que fueron hirientes. Sin embargo, sí existe en sus recuerdos una frase que su padre dijo con voz ronca, mientras su madre murmuraba sobre que había hecho mal, casi ignorando que estaba en la habitación frente a ella.

—Sabía que traías algo raro en estos días, quiero que pienses bien en la imagen que das —le había dicho su padre, y una empleada fue apurada a llevarse esas ropas ridículas e indecentes para un chico, para un hombre.

Francis se sentía tan avergonzado, tan solo, que pensó en llamar a Antoinette, y decirle que se quedara en Mónaco para las vacaciones, no quería que lo viera así. Sin embargo, si algo también le caracterizaba, era ser persistente: si sus padres se ahogaban en pendientes y eventos sociales, él entonces, usaría un poco de efectivo en comprar la ropa que le gustaba, en los colores que fueran, o se pintaría sus uñas tan llamativas como se le antojaba.

Era una doble vida. Por un lado, en su casa, era un chico con colores sobrios, excelentes notas, y sensatez jovial; mientras, que en la escuela, lograba ponerse lo que quería, jugar con los esquemas ridículos de género que aún se marcaban en tiempos actuales. Nadie se molestó con ello, no hasta que ocurrió lo de los rumores.

(No le molestaba, (no quitaba que le doliera), que no lo aceptaran, sino, que no lo dejaran aceptarse).

Cuando alejó a Basch, y se enteró que había incluso actuado en su defensa, percibió que en efecto, había dejado que las palabras ajenas calaran en su persona. Se arrepintió de haber apartado a una de las personas que lo aceptaban, de las primeras en hacerlo. En la universidad, aun bajo la influencia de sus padres, siguió con su faceta oculta, aunque las perspectivas y paradigmas habían cambiado en forma positiva.

Hizo amigos que poco ocupaban de mirar sus ropas, o asignarle reglas acorde al género con el que nació. Y la eventualidad volvió a poner a Basch Zwingli en su camino.

* * *

Para Francis, Basch era la oportunidad, la puerta, a muchas cosas: al cambio, a la libertad; a la adrenalina de un encuentro placentero; a la libertad de romper cuantos esquemas quisiera siendo el mismo. Además, el galo comprendía perfectamente que eso se había convertido en un intercambio, Basch también obtenía elementos similares de su acuerdo como prefería llamarlo, pues asignarle el título de relación era demasiado.

Francis Bonnefoy veía con cierta claridad que obtenía el primogénito de los Zwingli en ese lazo que compartían. Él, tal como hacía el suizo, ofrecía a Basch las armas para romper los esquemas rígidos y superfluos en que acostumbraban moverse las esferas de la sociedad en que vivían; y sin duda, le daba vía libre a romper las doctrina de lo correcto, de lo perfecto, que debían construir como dogma principal de su vida (y sin lugar a duda, ambos escapaban de su jaula de oro).

Suponía que la brusquedad de Basch en el acto, en cada ocasión donde poco más de unas palabras intercambiaban antes de verse enredados en los brazos del otro, era una manera de Basch de sentirse en control de ese tipo de vida que tenían, donde poco o nada tenían ellos que ver en decidir sobre su porvenir. No le molestaba un poco de dolor, pues: ¿qué había de divertido ese intercambio sin un poco de riesgo? Sin mencionar, que le estremecía a Francis pensar lo mucho que confiaba y de dejaba en manos ajenas.

Por supuesto, jamás habría esperado que Basch estuviera involucrado en ese tipo de...pasatiempos. No es que fuera ignorante de los rumores que rodeaban al padre de Basch, o sus amistades en cuanto a la forma con que llenaban su tiempo libre.

Cuando, tras aquella primera vez, volvieron a encontrarse una vez puestas sobre la mesa sus reglas, sus deseos, y expectativas, no hubo más dudas. ¿Confiaría en un chico que poco más que callar unos rumores de adolescentes hizo? Francis encontró una fácil respuesta afirmativa. Así que, simplemente tomó del cuello al otro joven, y le besó con absoluta tranquilidad.

Había ocasiones en que las manos de Basch le jalarían con fuerza de sus cabellos hasta sentir un poco de ardor en la piel de su nuca. Podría el otro, mientras empujaba sus caderas adentrándose en su cuerpo sin escrúpulo, mantener su cabeza contra la superficie donde estuvieran, ordenándole callar toda palabra.

Había que decir, que por más que quisieran ir aumentando lo que experimentaban gradualmente, no implicaba que pasaran límites. Basch escuchaba atento lo que Francis pudiera decir, y observaba las reacciones de su cuerpo, en caso de que fuera demasiado y estuviera realmente lastimandolo.

—Me parece que con colores es más fácil —comentó Basch el día que platicaron hasta donde querrían llegar—. Es más fácil pensar en ese tipo de palabras cuando tu mente está dispersa.

—¿Cómo un semáforo? —Preguntó divertido Francis—. Entonces, verde es como un «está bien», amarillo detente un poco, y rojo un «detente». ¿Algo así?

—Bastante sencillo, ¿no? —Sonrió Basch, y Francis pensó que el humor del suizo era por demás peculiar.

La primera vez que, en su tiempo juntos, aquel bajo sabanas y sin apariencias, involucró elementos como ataduras, Basch se encargó de ser tan paciente como para sentarse a discutir sus planes, o sus nuevas ideas; por más que Francis se declarará un aventurero con total disposición de probar, cualquier cosa que trajera entre manos para la ocasión.

—¿Te lastima? —preguntó Basch en esa primera ocasión, cuando ajusto la cuerda que sostenía sus muñecas a la cabecera. Era peculiar como podía combinarse la amabilidad y la adrenalina con ese hombre, aunque su mueca de eterno reproche no se fuera.

—Podrías apretar un poco más —Sonrió Francis, volteando un poco para observar los ojos verdes del otro hombre a su espalda.

Quizás, la única vez que realmente se sintió tan vulnerable que no pudo evitar el nerviosismo que le invadió, fue cuando incluyeron objetos para jugar un poco con la percepción sensorial, como lo fue la venda para cubrir. Francis se sintió tan desorientado, que decidió murmurar «amarillo», pidiendo un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse; por supuesto, Basch no le negó esa pequeña petición.

—Sí quieres podemos detenernos... —dijo Basch, tocando su mejilla para darle un poco de seguridad de que seguía ahí, y estaba escuchándolo.

—_Non_, sólo que fue un poco abrumador. —Tras pensar un poco, finalmente decidió-: «Verde».

Francis descubrió que pasando la barrera de la novedad y el nervio, el hecho de tener uno de sus sentidos suspendido temporalmente, era sin duda una experiencia que comenzaba a ser sin duda de su agrado. Las sensaciones se amplificaban en compensación del sentido anulado, y su cuerpo se llenaba de un nuevo nivel de goce.

Un día, Francis tomó la iniciativa, y poniendo un collar en manos de Basch, lo tomó de las muñecas para acercar el objeto a su propio cuello. Con una sonrisa amplia, lo miró diciéndole—: También quiero contribuir un poco, oui?

Francis era alguien muy creativo cuando se trataba de su carrera profesional; e indudablemente, era bastante inventivo cuando su compañero de cama tenía su interés: el galo no dudó en proponer una dinámica más verbal, e incluso una escena más profunda en su rol.

—Un poco de amo y sirviente, ¿no te gustaría sentir un poco más tu papel al dar órdenes, Basch? —Sonrió Francis cuando vio en esos ojos verdes, un brillo de anticipación al escuchar su propuesta.

—A cambio de que vistas como quieras, cuando estás conmigo —Basch murmuró contra su nuca, pegando sus labios en su cuello, sosteniéndolo con sus hombros—. Sé que todavía estás disimulando, y estoy harto de todos los que aparentan, ¿sabes?

Francis entonces hizo lo que le placiera cuando estaban solos. Aquella fue la primera vez que entró a una tienda a comprar medias en su medida; o la primer vez que las usó con zapatos altos; recibiendo como reacción una sonrisa sutil de complacencia, y un silencioso «Te habías tardado para hacerlo» sobre sus labios antes de silenciar ese murmullo con un beso entusiasta.

—Mientras me escuchas cuando traigas tu collar, puedes vestir incluso con un disfraz —bromeó Basch, aunque estaba genuinamente contento por ver al otro mostrarse en las ropas que sabía lo hacían sentirse cómodo.

Por supuesto, todo tiene un momento de conclusión, aun si es algo que satisface a los involucrados en más de una manera. Francis y Basch no persiguieron su relación tras concluir sus estudios; por planes de sus padres, como por el tipo de carrera que habían elegido, era natural que ambos terminaran en rumbos distintos, distanciando su lazo un poco, tiempo tras graduarse.

Decidieron no insistir en buscarse, en favor, ambos, no hacer más complicado lo que les hacía felices.

Basch no buscó otros compañeros de cama, aunque volvió a asistir a aquellos eventos organizados por Lars, algunas veces proponiendo los suyos. Tomó el control del negocio de su padre, al menos de la sucursal de Suiza antes de que éste decidiera ponerse al tanto en las actividades de sus negocios en el oriente del continente.

Se sentía insatisfecho, sin embargo, buscó abnegarse a su trabajo; hasta que su paciencia se terminó, y encontró que ansiaba contactar a Francis. Basch contuvo sus deseos, y dejó de lado sus inquietudes pasionales.

—Fräulein Honda —llamó Basch a su asistente una mañana mientras desayunaba, quien mujer que había llegado a Suiza en busca de un trabajo y una oportunidad de establecerse en Europa—. ¿Cómo van las entrevistas del nuevo publicista de la cadena de bancos?

—Sí, al parecer ya se ha decidido el candidato, envié a evaluar a los que elegimos, pero...Herr Zwingli, se eligió el que envió su padre —respondió su asistente.

Basch dejó su taza de café de lado, y pasó exasperado sus manos por sus cabellos. Ya ni hacía el esfuerzo de enojarse con el obsesivo control de su padre, al menos, la mayor parte del tiempo, lo dejaba manejar la sucursal suiza a su manera. Tampoco dejaba de reconocer que su padre, en lo que respecta a los negocios y su personal, tenía siempre el mejor de los criterios.

—¿Y quién va a ser nuestro publicista en jefe? —dijo Basch todavía un poco molesto.

—No le sorprenderá el nombre, es uno de los socios más viejos de su padre la cabeza de la familia de donde viene el candidato elegido —dijo Sakura, y la japonesa guardó un poco de silencio mientras buscaba en su agenda el nombre—. Vendrá hoy para hablar con usted, le envió los datos por correo. Por lo que veo en sus antecedentes, tiene muy buen renombre, y se ha destacado en algunas campañas de cadenas más pequeñas.

—Gracias Fräulein Honda, espero la información —Basch colgó.

Basch no tenía ganas de lidiar con eso, pero tendría que trabajar con esa persona de cerca si estará llevando la imagen de la empresa, al menos la de la sucursal que estaba a su mando. Tomó nuevamente su taza de café, ya un poco frío, para esperar el correo.

Lee un poco el historial del hombre, hasta que sus ojos se topan con un nombre, ese nombre...

_Francis Bonnefoy._

Basch decidió, que su interés ya no estaba en absoluto en su irritación, o en su café olvidado.


	8. Spectrum (VII)

Francis, en los primeros años de su adultez, encontró que había adquirido un particular talento, surgido de su creatividad: improvisar hasta en las situaciones más creativas; siempre tener la palabra adecuada para mediar un conflicto, o convencer a alguien de sus ideas; hasta en la más precaria de las circunstancias, el hijo mayor de los Bonnefoy podía encontrar algo oportuno que comentar, las palabras eran, por decirlo de alguna forma, su medio y arma.

Por eso mismo, es que se veía desconcertado de que no supiera que decir al encontrarse con su jefe, con esos ojos verdes que pensó, lidiará tal como hizo en el pasado; imaginó, incluso, la situación: el saludaría a Basch tal como hizo tantas veces en su juventud, no sentiría conflicto, o nostalgia, de algo que pensaba únicamente como recuerdo.

Francis había aceptado inmediatamente la oportunidad de una entrevista con el grupo Zwingli, ¿sus razones? Simplemente pensó en que sería una buena oportunidad de crecer en terreno de empresas particulares, y no estancarse como diseñador independiente de trabajos esporádicos. Aunque, quizás el nombre de esa familia jugó parte importante para no sentirse presionado por la insistencia de su madre en aplicar por esa vacante.

Sin embargo, ahora parecía verse ante sus propias razones, como si le fueran expuestas en sus manos para ponerlas en tela de juicio. Basch no significaba nada, pensó al mirar esos ojos observar con absoluta seriedad, y un deje que le evocaba melancolía por su pasado común.

Ni él, ni Basch, sabían interpretar el significado de esos minutos de silencio en su primer encuentro, o que sacar de las circunstancias que los traía de nuevo a un punto común. Francis, concluyó, que estaba bien no sopesar significados cuando siempre había rehuido a regresar a cosas de su pasado, algo carente de importancia hacía más fácil ignorarlo.

Francis está tranquilo con sus conclusiones, se dice, pues hace todo más fácil que su relación sea únicamente algo carente de preceptos personales; porque no hubo nada claro, no hubo expectativas, no hubo, por supuesto, amor. Un pensamiento similar acompaña a Basch cuando almuerzan, tras la junta donde otros gerentes del grupo explican las directrices bajo las que tendrá que trabajar.

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta? —dice finalmente Basch, rompiendo el silencio que había sido su único acompañante hasta ese momento, además del repiquetear de cubiertos.

Francis nunca había estado en casa de Basch, siempre fue su apartamento, o la universidad. Se sentía un tanto cohibido por la severidad que desprendía el ambiente de esas casa; era fácil preguntarse, ¿Qué clase de niñez habrá tenido el suizo?

—No, creo que solo me queda leer mi contrato —respondió Francis con una sonrisa neutra, aquella que usó con sus clientes cuando estaba trabajando como Freelance.

—De acuerdo.

Y el silencio les acompañó el resto de su almuerzo. Francis se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, tenía una pregunta: «¿Qué piensas en este momento, Basch?».

* * *

Francis se regodeaba, en forma personal, sobre su excelente habilidad al interpretar las intenciones de las personas que lo rodeaban; ya fueran colegas de trabajo, sus padres amistades, amantes; y demás. No obstante: ¿cómo es que su mirada no lograba atravesar lo que Basch dejaba ver?

No podía saber cómo predecir a Basch Zwingli: nunca supo; su incomprensión de la naturaleza del suizo, provocó que quizás, se comprometiera demás con sus sentimientos en el acuerdo, podía llamarlo así, que alguna vez tuvieron. Quizás, es por eso que le costó tanto aceptar que lo suyo se fue diluyendo con la distancia que ambos aceptaron en sus vidas, y no hicieron amago de eliminar.

Se dio cuenta que, nuevamente, poco o nada podía ver en la mirada severa de Basch cuando este le miraba, cuando lo observaba mientras discutían alguna campaña, o el diseño de alguna publicidad. Francis no intentó, no quiso, atribuir significados; y pensó, el suizo quería lo mismo.

Sus suposiciones, podían errar.

Tras una reunión, donde estaba mostrando los colores usados para la nueva campaña publicitaria, y dándole a Basch el eslogan que usarían, el suizo esperó a que todos abandonaran la sala, ubicada en la parte más ausente de efectos personales de la propiedad.

—Oh, ¿puedo ayudarle en otra cosa, Herr Zwingli? —preguntó Francis, ignorando que le inquietaba un poco el silencio del otro.

—Francis, cuando nos vimos por primera vez... ¿Que te hizo elegir este trabajo? —Cuestionó finalmente Basch, tras hacer una pequeña pausa, caminando hacia donde estaba él, con algunos carteles enrollados bajo el brazo—. Sabías el nombre de mi familia, y que mi padre me dejó a cargo de esta sucursal.

—Bon, nunca dejas de ser observador, Herr Zwingli —rio Francis, marcando el honorífico. Hasta ese momento, ninguno había usado sus nombres de esa forma: Basch quería saber respuestas, y no estaba indagando por el lado de aspectos profesionales.

Admiraba la paciencia de Basch de no saciar sus suposiciones antes.

—Mi padre me dijo que aplicará al proceso de selección —contestó con su sonrisa tensa—. No tenía mucha opción.

Basch no respondió, pareció analizar con cuidado las palabras de Francis; luego, respondió sin alejar su mirada del rostro ajeno—: Siempre mencionaste lo mucho que te daba gusto llevar la contraria a tus padres; trabajar como free lance parecía una buena oportunidad.

Al parecer, Basch también tenía sus inquietudes y dudas. Francis conocía muy bien a ese hombre: el heredero de los Zwingli no hablaría demás si no tuviera unas sospechas fundadas, o las preguntas que tuviera le molestaran en forma personal. No era capaz de leerlo, pero si entendía algunos patrones en la forma en que el suizo elegía comunicarse.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Suspiró Francis, dejando en la mesa de juntas sus papeles y su maletín con su sonrisa firme—. Vine por trabajo.

Era frustrante lo poco que Basch hablaba, y sus preguntas le empujaban a hacer algo que no quería: darle significado, importancia, a su encuentro.

Aquello no debía tener significado: Francis no era de los que intentaba algo que terminó, algo que supuestamente pertenecía al pasado, él no...

Pero su línea de pensamiento se vio disuelta por un gesto suave, pero tan abrupto que contuvo el aliento en forma involuntaria: con dedos firmes tomándole por la nuca, y labios plantarse sobre los suyos, solo atinó a jadear en sorpresa poco antes de que el otro se separará.

Basch le dirigió un mirar denso que parecía querer atravesarlo, por un claro escudriño que estaba realizando de su rostro.

—Gracias por tu duro trabajo —dijo el suizo, como si con esa acción estuviera poniendo a prueba algo: algo de lo que tenía su respuesta.

Francis miró absorto, anonadado, por donde se fue Basch una vez se dio la medio vuelta, y lo dejó solo en aquella sala.

¿Aquello no significaba nada? Francis se respondió con vergüenza: había cometido un error, y de nueva cuenta, Basch no deja ver nada que pudiera ayudarle a comprenderlo.

Un beso más no hizo la diferencia, ni cuando compartieron lecho; el patrón les era conocido, aunque, como fue en el pasado, poco hablaron de lo que estaba pasando: de lo que significó lo que fue alguna vez, y de lo que significaba en ese momento. Para el francés, aquello era igual, idéntico, a los tiempos que compartieron en la universidad.

No obstante, Francis intentaba, quería, ignorar las diferencias: algún beso que compartieran al despedirse de una junta, o un almuerzo, si estaban solos; o de la inquietante gentileza que los besos de Basch conllevan cuando, terminaban alguna sesión de lo que creía era sexo, y esas acciones no tenían lugar.

Francis no quiso analizar aquellas ocasiones que no terminaban con sexo, sino en compañía.

Continuaron trabajando juntos, como si no estuviera ocurriendo algo, y mantenían esa extraña dinámica. Los meses los sentía a veces un tanto lentos en su transcurso, otros, apenas los notaba cuando ya habían pasado: se sentía confundido.

Era como ir en una carretera a alta velocidad, en un vehículo del que no se tenía control, o certeza del destino; siempre intentando avanzar más, aunque fuera en sobre marcha. Francis pensó que lo mejor sería no analizar demasiado, no era algo que le agradara hacer, y prefirió dejarse llevar.

Meses después, es que realmente el ritmo y dinámica que tenían, comenzó a ir en sobre marcha.

—Francis, debo decirte algo —le dijo una noche, en que lo había invitado a cenar a la casa de los Zwingli.

—Supongo que no tiene nada que ver con trabajo —comentó Francis, entreteniendo sus ojos en su copa de vino para no sentirse nervioso.

—No.

—Adelante —concedió Francis sonriente, alzando su copa como gesto que acompañaba sus palabras.

—Hay alguien, que conozco desde hace mucho, lo suficiente para decirte que no recuerdo cuanto —comenzó Basch, frunciendo el ceño, como si bebiera cada reacción de Francis con extremo cuidado—. Esta persona regresó, no sé cómo es que nuestra relación...mi relación, con él se ha tornado en una forma similar a la nuestra.

—¿Y esto cuándo ocurrió? —Francis quiso saber, no necesitando indagar mucho para comprender qué quería decir Basch; pero, el verlo nervioso le inquietaba.

—Me crucé con él años antes de que vinieras a trabajar; hablamos ocasionalmente, hasta que...ocurrieron eventos similares —explicó Basch con premura, como si dejar claro lo que sucedía tuviera urgencia.

Francis no tenía idea de que decir o hacer, ¿Qué lugar tenía él en eso? Lo suyo nunca tuvo definición, no la buscaron, no quisieron (siempre intentaron no complicar las cosas). ¿Qué quería Basch lograr con esto? No le debía ninguna explicación, aunque una parte de él, le dijo que justamente eso era lo que quería.

—Debo retirarme —anunció Francis sondeando sus pensamientos, y no encontrando una frase que quisiera decir—. Si quieres que no diga nada, no tengo problema, ¿sabes? Aunque tal vez nunca me crucé con esa persona.

—No quiero que guardes silencio, tampoco que esto quede como en el pasado —admitió Basch en un murmullo que casi sonó a un gruñido.

—Está bien, de verdad —guiñó un ojo, levantándose de la mesa—. No necesitas decir más, o hacer algo que no quieres.

—¿Cómo sabes que alejarnos es lo que quiero? —dijo Basch con voz gruesa, poniéndose de pie, y entornando los ojos para mirarle casi ofendido.

Francis ladeó un poco su cabeza, ocultando sus pensamientos con su sonrisa. Y después, quiso negar su lazo, pero era imposible saber, ¿cómo es que volvían a caer el uno con el otro? Por una vez, no comprendió lo que hacía, o sí era eso lo que quería.

Dolía un poco.

(Y no se suponía que lo hiciera).


	9. Symphony (I)

Roderich, pensó, que bien su vida podía caer en el concepto de un plan trazado, de una lista clara de pasos por dar; de obligaciones y objetivos diseñados con cuidado, con antelación; le gustaba el orden, sin duda, aunque mucha de la organización de su vida no recayó en sus deseos, ni en sus decisiones.

Es decir, su vida era una perfecta praxis de pulcritud y estructura, si buscaba ponerle un adjetivo, o encerrarlo en conceptos, en acciones concretas. No obstante, en algún punto de su vida, tiempos que le parecían ver con sentimiento distante cada vez que los recordaba, llegó a imaginar que sus días se formaban en sus deseos y sueños.

Por supuesto, no es así, especialmente con quienes nacen bajo una cuna, y una interminable vida de expectativas. Por tanto, era comprensible el que le desconcertaba el punto en el que se encontraba, la intersección de un nuevo encuentro con quien poco anticipó volver a encontrar, o siquiera, sopesar la idea de que podría siquiera tener algún peso en sus días.

Mirando en algunos oficios de cuentas y estados de cuentas de la línea de los bancos en los que ahora se encontraba, se volvió a topar con su carta de aceptación dentro de los corporativos Zwingli, tal como su padre esperaba; considerando que ambas familias eran socias, no era de sorprenderse. Sin embargo, ¿cómo es que todo eso le abrumada; le parecía inesperado...?

Suponía que sólo negaba lo inevitable de un encuentro del que no tenía expectativas, o deseos, aunque la nostalgia pareció querer hacerle decir tantas cosas a aquel hombre. Era tan simple, como, el pensar que sus anhelos, sus afectos, simplemente se agitaron de haber yacido en el pasado, y resurgieron. Aunque, no sabía que sentía con todo eso, especialmente considerando que existía esa otra persona...

Pero él había accedido; él se aferraba a eso que le ofrecían (a Basch).

Pensándolo bien, el remordimiento más notable en su vida era precisamente, el ser responsable de alejar a la única persona que le recibió, incluso con las fallas que su padre clamaba que tenía.

.

.

.

.

.

Roderich conoció al hijo de los Zwingli, Basch, cuando era pequeño, lo suficiente para que su madre considerara ponerle la suficiente atención. Ambos, tenían una extraña prudencia y discreción en su carácter; aunque, el niño suizo se le podía percibir como huraño, mientras que a Roderich, algunos lo nombraban caprichoso.

Cuando conoció a Basch, la persona que pensó, (pensaba), irremplazable en su niñez, o en su vida, en general, éste tenía una edad similar a la suya, y la hermana menor de este, una encantadora chiquilla de ojos idénticos a los de su hermano, era un bebé en brazos de su madre. Por supuesto, esas dos figuras figuraron muy poco en sus visitas a la propiedad de los Zwingli.

Un evento doloroso para Basch alejó a esas dos personas de su vida, Roderich recordaba que buscó hasta sentirse inútil, intentando encontrar palabras adecuadas de consuelo. De una u otra forma, ambos se volvieron solitarios, todavía más dependientes y anhelantes del lazo que compartían.

No era raro ver a ambos niños estar juntos, ya fuera jugando algo, o simplemente sentados en silencio junto al otro. Era todavía más común, ver como Basch lo procuraba, siempre viendo por su bienestar, siempre corriendo a auxiliarlo cuando se lastimaba, o lo veía inquieto. Roderich, pensaría años después, ¿sí aquello fue una forma de compensar la ausencia de su madre y hermana en sus días? No le extrañó saber que en la vida de su amigo, esas dos personas apenas hacían acto de presencia.

Roderich tampoco se sorprendió de que el suizo prefiriera pasar su tiempo en su hogar; ni recibió de mala gana su presencia. Al contrario. El que Basch decidiera pasar días completos en su casa. Sus familias, viejas socias, no se oponían a que su amistad se estrechara, así que al menos tenían cierta libertad en verse.

Una de las cosas que recuerda con más cariño Roderich, de lo poco que conserva como una memoria lo suficientemente preciada para guardar, era el viejo piano de cola que su padre tenía en una de las alas menos usadas de su enorme casa. Sus padres no eran grandes apasionados de las artes, aunque si notables conocedores; apreciaban la música y la pintura como muchos hacían en su círculo, pero sus intereses se centraron siempre en la prosperidad de sus negocios.

Así que meterlo en diversos cursos extracurriculares en su escuela fue parte normal de su infancia, y si bien comprendía la razón de meterlo en clases de música (no más que darle un poco de prestigio, a través de la cultura), fue una decisión que no espero de sus padres.

—Saber de música y arte, he hablado con tu madre, es necesario para tener una educación integral —le dijo su padre.

La música, fue una de sus pasiones, uno de sus grandes amores, en su vida. La música, fue lo que le hizo feliz. Cuando tocó por primera vez una simple escala, sintió su corazón ligero, cuando logró interpretar una rapsodia que le gustaba escuchando únicamente las notas, se sintió llenó de orgullo, casi una euforia arrebatadora. Además, que eso pareció acercarlo a Basch, quien se sentaba a veces junto a él, a veces en el alféizar de una ventana, a escucharle en silencio por cuánto tiempo tuviera ánimo de tocar.

—De verdad, creo que tocas mejor que muchas personas que he escuchado —le dijo Basch un día, en sus primeros días en que iniciaban la secundaria, y comenzaban a dar sus primeros pasos en una adolescencia cargada de responsabilidades y expectativas—. Te ves muy feliz cuando...cuando tocas, eso me gusta —finalizó el suizo, desviando su rostro, tan avergonzado como Roderich que abrió sus ojos, que adornaban sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Basch fue el único que pareció feliz con verlo apasionarse de la música, su madre comenzó a verlo inconforme con las horas que pasaba en el viejo piano de cola; su padre se enteraría poco después. Era como si los padres de ambos, no buscarán que fueran dichosos, libres.

Roderich nunca dejó de ser consciente que la música no llegaría a convertirse en algo sólido en su vida, pero se esforzó en creer lo contrario; se esmeró en permitirse soñar, anhelar, un futuro donde un piano pudiera materializarse como su camino en la vida. Como era de esperarse, el único que estuvo a su lado en sus ilusiones fue Basch, el único que le ofreció consuelo cuando se perdieron algunas de las primeras partituras de composiciones que él mismo había escrito, y le escuchó rabiar sobre sus sospechas de quienes se las quitaron.

A mediados de la secundaria, es que Basch llegó a él con la convocatoria de un recital de música, una competencia local abierta para jóvenes. Cuando subió al escenario, no tuvo miedo a nada, pensó que podría con cualquier eventualidad; amó esos instantes.

Basch fue el primero en levantarse cuando acabó su presentación, a aplaudirle con esa mueca que ponía cuando estaba en público. Por supuesto, fue una sorpresa incomprensible cuando Roderich, de repente, dejó de estudiar música, de acercarse a la estancia donde estaba aquel viejo piano que adoraba.

—¿Roderich, por qué tú...? —Intentó preguntar un día Basch, al ver en una visita que su amigo evitó deliberadamente el piano.

—No hay ningún motivo, sólo no quiero saber más de música —contestó con cierta amargura, buscando seguir su camino, pero Basch miró el piano, quedándose de pie.

—No es verdad lo que dices —negó Basch con su cabeza—. Dejarías muchas cosas, pero no el piano.

Roderich se sentía atacado, dolido al saber que aquellas palabras eran verdaderas, y por lo mismo, terriblemente injustas al recordar sus razones. No quería seguir hablando, recordando que aunque le agobiara cada instante en que no podía disfrutar de la música, su voluntad poco importaba.

«La música no es parte importante de tu vida», su padre le había dicho.

—¡Por supuesto que es verdad, tú no sabes que pienso o quiero! —le gritó con toda la ira que había guardado ante sus responsabilidades, ante las prohibiciones de lo que le hacía feliz. No era correcto, ni siquiera lógico, que su rabia fuera mal dirigida a la persona que le quería tanto.

Pero no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la media vuelta para seguir caminando.

Basch no le siguió.

___________

Roderich jamás olvidaría cómo las decisiones de sus padres fueron lo que terminó de quebrar su lastimada relación, una fractura que inició con la personalidad de Roderich manchándose, de amargura e insatisfacción conforme pasó el tiempo. Naturalmente, las peleas ocasionales se convirtieron en distancia; hasta que, finalmente, ciertas diferencias y competitividad en los negocios de sus familias, terminaron por mermar de manera irremediable su unión.

Nunca fue bueno aceptando que él fue responsable de ese desenlace. En sus recuerdos, fue claro como la amargura que se volvió parte de su vida, cimentó el declive de su lazo. Ambos se dejaron de visitar, y Roderich de sentir que tenía un propósito, algo que le hacía feliz.

Cuando su padre vendió el piano, él resintió la expresión triste de su madre, que no tuvo el valor de defender algo preciado para su hijo; aun si ella fue la única que logró convencer a su marido de dejar tantos años a Roderich vivir con la música como parte de su infancia.

El que Roderich se alejara de la música que tanto amaba, y que se atrevió a imaginar como una constante en su vida (sin importar los propósitos de su familia); marcó un punto de quiebre para su parte más amable, y la dulzura, que germinó en compañía de Basch. ¿Qué caso tenía mirar con gentileza su vida, tratar con afecto a otros, si lo no tenía lo que le hacía feliz?

No hizo esfuerzo alguno por disculparse con Basch, tampoco en ser cercano a nadie en su familia.

Por otra parte, Basch se sintió traicionado, herido, por el desprecio de Roderich, que si bien comprendía y suponía la razón, no pudo evitar guardar resentimiento con el cambio en el comportamiento del niño que, representó lo poco bueno, feliz, y quien le hacía sentir con propósito en su solitaria adolescencia.

Basch pensó, con la súbita prepotencia y frialdad de Roderich, que quizás, nunca significó algo importante, o fue lo suficiente, para hacer feliz a su amigo; por supuesto, eso también lo orillo a desviar sus pensamientos, todos sus sentimientos, que hubieran podido apuntar a algo más con aquel niño que pareció ser únicamente feliz cuando tuvo una partitura en manos.

¿Basch no le hizo feliz, tal como Roderich lo hizo a él? Esa pregunta le formaba un nudo en la garganta; le hizo decidir olvidar esos años, toda su niñez, en que aquel chiquillo de ojos violetas fue su ancla. Su devoción pareció desperdiciada con el sentimiento de traición. No obstante, todo lo anterior se contraponía contradictorio; sino, ¿Cómo es que seguía al tanto de Roderich cuando tenía la oportunidad?

Ambos asistieron a la misma escuela secundaria; la eventualidad complicaba a ambos ignorar del todo su presencia, provocando imposible no dejar que sus ojos se buscarán en el pasillo. Pero nunca pensaron en sus sentimientos, en las implicaciones del afecto que compartían; ¿Cómo podían pensar en otras cosas, cuando sus responsabilidades, y futuro labrado por manos ajenas, parecían cernirse sobre ellos para ahogarlos con cada «falta» que pudieran cometer?

No tuvieron tiempo para ser niños, o jóvenes normales con sus propias aspiraciones. Sin embargo, Basch aún intentaba saber del bienestar de Roderich; supo, gracias a los rumores de las reuniones de su padre con otros socios, cuando éste intentó mantenerse en la música al menos en clubes escolares, incluso en nivel preparatoria.

Sin embargo, cuando su vida se llenó de horas de estudio, tutores privados adicionales a sus horas de escuelas, Basch dejó de buscar saber de Roderich, como Roderich de él; después, ambos conocieron sus vidas algunas personas que pudieran llenar un poco el vació de sus vidas, ofrecerles un respiro a sus días.

Por supuesto, Basch no sabría la importancia y magnitud de cierto encuentro en su segundo año con un joven de ojos azules, pero frustrada identidad, ni lo irremplazable que aquella persona sería, tanto como lo fue (era) Roderich.

Roderich tampoco podría anticipar que en realidad nunca dejó de guardar y alimentar sus sentimientos; o como sería ligado a alguien más.


	10. Symphony (II)

Era peculiar como el recuerdo de lo perdido le hacía sentir tan solo; y como ver el rostro de Basch creyendo en él era, en vez de algo feliz, más bien doloroso. No podía evitar querer responsabilizar a su amigo de sus decisiones: el suizo poco se había resistido a las decisiones de sus padres; mientras que él, confiando en los tiempos más sencillos de su niñez creyó podría elegir su forma de vivir.

De una u otra forma, ambos terminaron subyugados (aunque siempre estuvo resentido de que Basch le impulsó a seguir sus ilusiones, mientras él seguía el camino más seguro). No ayudó saber lo que sucedió con los Zwingli después; pensó que la confianza que se tenían, entonces, no era equivalente (era como sentir que Basch no confiaba tanto en él como para pedirle apoyo, mientras decía serle incondicional).

Habían crecido juntos, incluso hablando del futuro, de sus aspiraciones o del momento en que ambos asistieron a la universidad juntos. ¿Pero qué importaban sus ilusiones si sus padres no las aprobaban? Roderich recuerda con amarga claridad un día en particular durante su temprana adolescencia: cuando aún estaba "encaprichado", como decían sus padres, con la música.

Ese día fue la muerte de sus sueños, y el camino para olvidar cualquier deseo que no siguiera el plan de sus padres; la riqueza no significaba siempre dicha, o libertad. Desde pequeño, cuando sus padres lo llevaron a un musical con tal de educar a su hijo, no tanto por querer que le interesara, había encontrado su primer amor y pasión en la vida.

Sin embargo, ser honesto sobre sus pasiones fue un error: su padre cambió todas sus actividades, de forma que apenas tuviera tiempo de escabullirse para practicar con algún instrumento; a pesar de esos esfuerzos, o que su madre permitiera a su esposo se deshiciera de su piano (día en que fue a su cuarto a llorar en silencio), se aferró a su voluntad.

Ingresó como miembro esporádico de clubes musicales en sus años escolares; pensó que podía mantener sus actividades en secreto de sus padres mientras mantuviera sus notas en nivel de excelencia: por supuesto se equivocó, y su error fue creer en su fe.

Ese día en que sintió una parte de él quedar enterrada, fue cuando en una presentación de talentos de su escuela: le permitieron asistir con un recital de piano. El recuerdo de ese recital le traía más dolor que dicha: recordaba como Basch estaba en la audiencia, mirándole (intentando ocultarse en los asientos de atrás del auditorio); los aplausos que recibió le hicieron sentir vivo, y su talento fue notado; desgraciadamente, que sus habilidades fueran elogiadas por sus profesores, sería comunicado por los mismos a sus padres.

—Realmente creo que no deberías dejar la música —le diría Basch horas después, cuando se quedó un poco más en compañía del piano que le prestaron en la sala del club de música de la escuela. Era común para él extender el tiempo en presencia de lo que más le gustaba: la música.

—Supongo que debo agradecer —contestó él, acomodándose las gafas que reflejaban los últimos tonos cálidos del atardecer que entraban en aquella sala—, aunque ni tú estuvieras seguro de asistir a mi recital; es molesto que tú, que tanto me animaste también te ocultes.

—¡Roderich! Tú sabes que no es así —refutó molesto—. ¡Tú eres el que me tratas como si con solo verme se te arruinara el día! No dejas de actuar como si yo tuviera culpa de lo que te pasa; ¡no había forma de que supiera que iban a reaccionar tus padres así!

—¡Es fácil para ti decirlo, cuando decidiste obedecer todo lo que te decía tu padre aunque te la pasaras quejándote de ellos! —vociferó Roderich, olvidándose de las apariencias, dejando que todo lo que llevaba reprimiendo se desbordara y se convirtiera en furia contra quien más quería en su vida.

(Era doloroso).

El chico austriaco observó a Basch tensarse; apretar su mandíbula y mirarlo con sorpresa amarga el reproche de Roderich (se arrepintió de cada una de sus palabras, pero ya era tarde retractarse, y odiaba pensar sentirse débil si intentaba disculparse).

¿Cómo podía resarcir el daño que estaba haciendo a quien quería estar a su lado sin importar las decisiones en su vida...?

—Al menos es mejor ser honesto, aunque no puedas cambiar nada...pero no espero que me entiendas, ya no —irrumpió el silencio que había caído tras las palabras de Roderich, quitándole toda oportunidad de cambiar el giro de eventos del que era responsable—. Felicidades por el premio del certamen de talentos.

¡Debía decir algo, debía...! Pero su cuerpo no se movió para levantarse del banquillo frente al piano aunque deseara con desespero poder estar de frente a Basch; sus labios los sentía entumecidos con todo lo que quería decir pero que no permitían salir en palabras.

Su silencio pareció poner indeciso Basch que miró a los lados de forma nerviosa, y se revolvió el cabello con una mano, mirando el suelo (tal como hacía cuando pensaba en algo que quería decir, pero se contenía en hacerlo).

—Basch...

—¿Sabes qué? —cortó las palabras de Roderich sin parecer importarle—. No tienes idea de lo que dices, ¡nada ha sido fácil para mí! Pero está bien, te dejare solo, en paz, como quieres.

—¡Tú tampoco me contaste lo que te pasó! —reclamó Roderich.

—¡Quería hacerlo, pero tú te alejaste! —Refutó Basch apretando sus dientes—. ¡No es que te importe considerar mis sentimientos...! —El suizo dejó su frase a medias al darse cuenta que estaba diciendo algo que no tenía planeado revelar.

—¿Tus sentimientos...? —comentó el austriaco confundido.

—No importa: esta es la última vez que hablaremos —anunció Basch cansado, y dirigiéndose a la salida del club, agregó—: Felicidades, de nuevo.

Roderich lo miró horrorizado darle la espalda, caminar hacia la puerta; si salía...si Basch se iba en ese momento, entonces sentiría que habría perdido la oportunidad de salvar a quien valoraba por sobre todo en su vida.

Cuando sus padres se enteraron, no dudaron en sacarlo del club de música al que se unió en secreto, y vendieron todo instrumento que usaba en casa. Tanta era su miseria, que se desquitó con un carácter altivo y caprichoso con quien se acercara; también comenzó a dejar todo lo que le atara a la música o le recordará sus más honestos anhelos, como era el caso de su amigo de la infancia.

A sus padres poco les importó saber que la amistad de su hijo con el joven Zwingli había quedado arruinada: la competitividad de ambas familias metidas en el negocio de inversión y bancos, hubiera mermado de cualquier forma esa convivencia.

Roderich a veces, antes de que decidiera olvidar el recuerdo de Basch para no depender más de su presencia, aunque fueran meras remembranzas, para sentirse mejor. Con su pasión por la música, decidió que era más sencillo también dejar ir a Basch. No obstante, de los últimos momentos que repasó compartidos con el suizo cuando más solos se sentía, estaban aquellos días en que iba a visitar a su amigo con tal de que este le dejara tocar el piano de su casa.

Cuando eran pequeños, incluso la madre de Basch los acompañaba, escuchando con una sonrisa al lado de su hijo sus prácticas e interpretaciones. Ambos dieron demasiado de si mismos para crecer juntos, para ser felices, uno al lado del otro...

Nunca podría olvidar el rostro de Basch el último día que hablaron: le miró como si hubiera sido traicionado, y Roderich sabía que tenía muchas razones para ello.

Quizás fuera terquedad, pero cuando ambos fueron a escuelas diferentes, buscó informarse de los clubes y actividades extracurriculares de música que la escuela tenía; pensó en Basch en esos días.


	11. Symphony (III)

_Fracaso_.

Así era como Roderich se sentía inclinado a describir su vida; que importaba la generosa cuna en la que nació, o sus títulos y certificados en las mejores universidades, sí poco de aquello parecía lo suficientemente valioso para hacerlo feliz, o al menos algo que fuera obtenido únicamente por su esfuerzo, sin tener que ver con sus padres.

Suponía que su naturaleza siempre había sido obstinada, aún con lo que sabía perdido y fuera de su control; siendo la prueba fehaciente de cuan terco podía ser, el que intentará meterse en pequeños recitales, o como pianista en algunos lugares sin nombre para intentar hacerse lugar como músico.

Al final terminó siendo el acompañamiento secundario de algún restaurante, o un músico más en alguna pequeña orquesta: un fracasado. Amaba la música, pero aquello no quedaría más que una fantasía infantil, una indulgencia para perder el tiempo según como lo criaron. Impotente ante el curso de su vida, y el poco efecto que sus esfuerzos habían dado, se aisló de las personas alrededor y se dedicó a gastar su tiempo en trabajo y graduarse los primeros años. Era mejor no tener tiempo para pensar.

Tal vez si hubiera actuado diferente en el pasado, al menos tendría un amigo, aun siendo un fracasado ante sus propios ojos.

___

Su vida poco cambió cuando se graduó de la universidad; conoció a algunas personas con las que forjó algo similar a una amistad más bien ocurrida por intereses comunes: negocios, y buena familia. Por supuesto hubieron sus excepciones, pero caprichoso y defensor de sus vulnerabilidades terminó alejándose. Por otra parte, el pasado a veces llegaba en recuerdos que lo ataban al arrepentimiento, y la añoranza.

De haber podido ver el camino que recorría con confianza, con un poco de felicidad, ¿habría aceptado los amores a los que tuvo oportunidad? ¿Habría dejado de pensar en Basch que parecía regresar con la remembranza de tiempos más dichosos y libres?

—No permites que me acerque, esa es la verdad —le dijo una vez una amiga suya: Elizabeta; una mujer a la que adoraba profundamente, pero que era demasiado inteligente para ignorar la frustración y aislamiento con el que vivía Roderich—. La verdad yo...No es nada —dijo ella con una sonrisa, luciendo extrañamente afectada—. No es algo que esperarías escuchar de mí; pero, si un día te lo digo, espero que encuentres cierre a todo lo que te hunde en ese ciclo de autocompasión al que te sigues metiendo, Rode.

Roderich que siempre había sido ignorante en como poder interpretar sus emociones, se veía incapacitado en poder encontrar el significado de las pertenecientes a otras personas. Elizabeta siguió a su lado, pero esa pequeña cautela con la que ahora interactuaba con él no pudo ser comprendida por el austriaco.

Sin embargo, llegó un cambio a su vida: un pequeño evento coincidente, algo que bien pudo ser insignificante pero sacudió su rutina de pena y sin significado con la que vivía. En un pequeño evento, uno de esos conciertos a los que gustaba ir esperando olvidarse un poco de sí mismo con alguna sinfonía, lo vio: Basch Zwingli, sentado en una fila casi al fondo, cerca de él.

Roderich abrió sus ojos, y la armonía de los instrumentos pasó a ser algo secundario cuando fue consciente de la presencia de ese hombre que reconoció de inmediato. Los años habrían pasado, pero... ¿Cuántas veces no recordaba ese rostro? Encontrar los rasgos propios de aquella persona era por demás sencillo.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo no se movió: estaba abrumado. Indeciso. Basch se había alejado de él por su culpa, y fueron tantos años sin saber de él...simplemente no pudo acercarse, por más que quería. Sin embargo, la oportunidad, aunque no se sentía listo para tomarla, se presentó nuevamente.

Su padre que quería revivir sus tratos de antaño con la creciente influencia de la familia de Basch, lo empujó a aceptar un puesto como supervisor de ventas en la franquicia de la línea de bancos instalados en Suiza; Roderich aunque se sentía abrumado, no tenía opciones de negarse (aun si se sintiera humillado que poco le importó a su padre obligarlo a renunciar al puesto que había conseguido por sus propios medios en otra compañía).

Roderich se siente ahogado en un guion hecho por otro, un mundo controlado sin emoción. No obstante, el hecho de tener que encontrarse con Basch, le provoca una expectativa que les es difícil negar. Pensó muchos escenarios en los que su encuentro con su viejo amigo, sin embargo, el ver aquellos ojos de un profundo verde mirarlo confundidos por algo que lo agobiaba, y sorprendido, lo conmovió.

Basch era alguien muy privado, y aquellos momentos de vulnerabilidad que llegaron a compartir le hizo pensar que quizás el afecto que se tenían aún no moría. Por supuesto, aquello quedó como un pensamiento secundario, ya que se centraron inicialmente en una relación profesional, y el suizo se veía en conflicto, claramente indeciso sobre algo que le sucedía.

—De verdad si no puedes concéntrate en mi propuesta de renovación del plan de venta, podemos dejarlo —dijo Roderich cansado de que Basch pareciera apenas notar su presencia y no comentar nada de sus argumentos durante su presentación—. Puedo presentarlo con el departamento de ventas presente...

—Roderich —suspiró—, no tienes tacto, ¿sabes? Aunque...olvídalo, no debería estar hablando así contigo.

El austriaco apretó sus labios enfadado por la condescendencia con que sintió Basch le hablaba; desde que estaban trabajando juntos, Roderich percibía cierta hostilidad de parte del suizo, tal como si no estuviera seguro de cómo lidiar con él. ¿No él mismo Zwingli le dejó ver que poco más que trabajo quería con él? Y él tenía el deseo de protegerse del desdén del otro como para actuar de otra forma, así que ambos se mantenían en esa dinámica.

—¡No sé entonces qué objetivo tienes de decírmelo! —reprochó Roderich levantándose de su silla, harto de esa tensión de la cual no podía sacar nada en claro—. No sé quién creas que eres, como para pensar que estoy interesado en saber qué piensas —dijo con rencor, arrepentido de haber extrañado a aquel hombre.

—No... ¡no es eso! —respondió claramente frustrado. Roderich se encontraba en una situación similar: _¡Cómo podía seguir siendo tan imposible Basch! Si no quería saber nada de él, entonces..._

Pero Basch gruñó tirando un poco de sus cabellos rubios, y caminó hacia el otro lado de la sala, directo hacia su supervisor de ventas, que se vio algo intimidado por aquellos ojos fieros fijos en él. Con esa postura decidida a algo de lo que Roderich era ignorante, el suizo se paró frente a él, apenas un par de pasos separándolos, haciéndole imposible moverse del sitio en el que se encontraba de pie.

—Tu siempre asumes que las cosas son de una forma, pero no intentas realmente ver más allá de lo que te afecta a ti —dijo Basch, enfadando todavía más a Roderich.

—¡Y tú poco más que un cobarde en reprocharme algo de lo que no estás dispuesto a hablar! —Refutó Roderich—. ¡Hasta me reclamaste algo de lo que no estabas dispuesto a contarme!

Basch dio un paso hacia atrás no anticipando que la paciencia de Roderich llegará a ese límite, y que este tomara el valor de decir las cosas claras por una vez. El helvético frunció el ceño en una peculiar muestra de enfado y reflexión.

—Pues tú te dedicas a desquitar tu rabia con otros. ¡Te pregunte tantas veces que te sucedía...! —contestó alzando la voz Basch, pero Roderich no se amedrenta.

Ambos guardaron silencio, agitados por todo lo que sentían; incapaces de quitar sus ojos del hombre parado frente a ellos; sin voluntad de desviar sus miradas del rostro ajeno. Basch cortó la distancia entre ambos, y sostuvo las muñecas de Roderich con sus manos, contra la pared; la acción provocó en respuesta un jadeo de ambos acompañado con un sonido sordo en aquella sala de reuniones vacía.

Basch se quedó inmóvil por un momento, como si estuviera llegando a términos de lo que estaba haciendo y no se hubiera percatado hace unos momentos de sus propias acciones. Por su parte Roderich sentía una tensión volverse tan densa que le generaba un vació en el estómago y un poco de ansiedad al no saber interpretar su origen.

El tiempo había pasado entre ambos, pero...el vestigio de cosas que no supieron interpretar volvió en ese instante a la superficie.

El contacto era brusco, desesperado, necesitado y lleno de una demanda de la que no se saben poseedores por el tacto, la presencia, del otro. Sus labios apenas se separaban por aliento; Basch parecía querer abrumarlo...

Y él no encontraba razón, (o deseo), de alejarse.


End file.
